To Be A Ninja
by Malakye-Dragolf
Summary: To Be A Ninja follows the life of an unknown Ninja in the village of Konoha. The Naruto cast will make constant appearances. Pairings will appear in later chapters, Rated M for future Content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay here is my newest story idea and I hope you'll like it. **To Be A Ninja** is based in the world of Naruto. You will see the familiar and friendly faces of the Naruto cast along with some new ones. In fact differing from the majority of FanFics this story will follow a completely unknown boy called Kisuke who aspires to become a Ninja.

I do not own Naruto, and unfortunately never will.

This story will be rated M for possible future content, namely bad language, violence, possible gore and the all time favourite SEX. Both Heterosexual and Homosexual relationships will be occurring in later chapters. I promise to warn those of you who are of a squeamish disposition of the appearances...unless you guys don't review then I'll just sneak one in with out telling you in the hopes of blowing your minds all over the room you sitting in. LOL Hope you enjoy and please review, I welcome criticism but will not tolerate flamers. Happy reading :)

**To Be A Ninja**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Intensive Training**_

I woke to the sun light shining in through the gaps of the blind in my room. Groaning I turned over and pulled a pillow over my head and to try to return to that pleasant dream that I had been roused from. One where there was me and two very attractive girls and a bottle of chocolate sauce. Yeah, I'm perverted but I was a healthy 11 year old male on the cusp of puberty. I was sure I'd hit puberty early as I had most things in my life. I had learned to walk, talk and numerous other things months in advance to other kids my own age group so it wasn't out of the realm of possibility, in my mind at least.

I had returned to my pleasant dream just in time to see a busty looking blond woman begin to lick the chocolate sauce off of the brunettes...

"GOOD MORNING KISUKE!"

My eyes went wide as dinner plates and I yelled and fell out of bed with a thud. I sat up with a groan and pulled the covers off of my head and looked at my father with a notably expression of annoyance.

"What?" He asked fiening innocence.

"You know what." I stated flatly giving him a glare.

"Hey, don't blame me if you got caught unawares son-of-mine. I thought you were training to be a 'great ninja'." He used air quotes with a tone of sarcasm. "You shouldn't be letting me sneak up on you so easily." He now wore a cocky grin that made me groan. As much as I hated to admit it and try to beat the snot out of him he was right.

My father beat his chest and laughed in his victory. My father was a middle aged man at the ripe age of 38, he had short, neatly kept brown hair and he had green eyes. He was currently wearing his regular work outfit of a plain white shirt with black pants and shoes. He was well built but not bulky with muscle thanks to all the work out routines he had helped me with over the last couple of years as I trained to be a ninja in the villages Ninja Academy.

We had moved to Konoha after my mother had died, my father was heart broken. I was as well but my father took her death a lot harder, she had been his world and I was just 5 at the time. We moved here since my father had family here and he opened a small shop in town that turned over a healthy profit that made sure we had everything we needed plus a bit extra. After a year of being gloomy I had decided I wanted to be a ninja and protect those I care for.

"Come on Kisuke or you'll be late!" My father said turning to walk out of the room.

"Late for what?" I asked. "It's Saturday! Academy is closed for the weekend." My father stopped in the door way and gave me a toothy grin and I swore I saw a glint for a brief second that reminded us of one Green spandex clad ninja with horribly bushy eyebrow did one time when he shopped at my fathers store when I had been helping out.

"I have a surprise for you. Down stairs in 5 minutes!" He turned and walked out closing the door behind him.

I sighed and stood up the blankets pooling round my feet as I did. I walked over to my wardrobe and looked at my reflection in the mirror that was attached to the door. Like my father I had a well toned body thanks to the training I did with him, he was determined for me to achieve my dream and pushed my further and harder than I would have gone myself if it wasn't for him. I had dark brown hair, almost black, I got it from my mother who had black hair while my father had brown hair. I had grown my hair so it came just below my shoulders, I wear it in a ponytail most of the time but at the moment it was ruffled and messy and would involve a few minutes of brushing to tame it. I had my fathers green eyes and supposedly my mothers mouth and nose, according to my father anyway. All in all I was a pretty good looking young man, if I did say so myself.

I was only wearing my underwear which I noticed with a slight blush was badly tented. I groaned and resisted from dealing with it at this point in time as my father would more than likely barge into my room if I was down stairs at the appointed time, and having my father walk in on me while I was in the process of...rubbing one out would be possibly the most embarrassing experience in my life and certainly one I'd strive to avoid.

With a sigh I reached to the desk next to my wardrobe and grabbed a hair brush and began the tedious task of taming my hair while trying to ignore my erection. After a few minutes I had tied my hair back in a short pony tail and quickly thrown on some clothes. Today I was wearing a baggy black T-shirt with an awesome Chinese dragon design on it and black jeans without a belt giving them a baggy look that I was comfortable with.

I slipped on my sandals and giving myself one last look in the mirror to confirm I looked presentable I crossed the room and opened my door and on pure instinct managed to avoid my fathers fist flying at my face by shifting my body to the left. My father followed it up with a round house kick that I ducked. My father, as aggressive as ever quickly recovered and swung his fist at me in a last ditch attempt to catch me off balance from his surprise attack.

It didn't work.

Used to his surprise attacks I quickly recovered and grabbed his wrist as he swung at me and threw him over my shoulder, sending him crashing to the floor of my room causing numerous items across the room to jump from what ever surface they sat on to jump and rattle as they landed.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" My father cried as he arched his back hissing at the pain.

"Dad...you okay?" I asked timidly, afraid that I might have actually hurt him seriously this time.

"That's mah boy!" He smiled before wincing in pain as he attempted to stand up. I helped him over to the bed and sat him down as he nursed his sore back.

"Dad, you really need to stop these attacks now. I mean your no spring chicken and you end up hurt most of the time." I tried to reason with him.

"What! I'm not old!" He said jumping up and a audible crack was hurt followed by him whimpering slightly as I winced at the noise. He carried on a few moment later as if nothing had happened by doing squats. "I'm in the prime of my life!"

I sweat dropped. "You've been hanging out with that green clad, nut job with the bushy eye brows who comes in and buys all those energy bars and protein shakes too much." I said flatly as I watched my father go through a few warm up exercises.

"Nonsense! Don't speak badly of Gai that way! He is a fine man and a superb ninja! One who you should be trying to measure up to! In fact I asked him to be your personal tutor!"

My heart stopped a second. "Dad! Please tell me you didn't!" I cried, my voice laced with panic as I felt the heart in my chest beat so hard I thought it was going to burst.

"Yes I did! But unfortunately Gai already has a squad of Genin that he is training so he couldn't do it." My father said sadly and I gave a sigh of relief and a silent prayer to what ever power that prevented that nearly catastrophic situation. The image of me and Gai running through Konoha as he trained me wearing a similar green spandex outfit made me shudder a second before snapping back to reality. "He couldn't train you but gave me a few exercises for you to complete in readiness for the upcoming exam on Monday."

"Oh...joys." I said sarcastically.

"Now then enough of the dithering about!" My father yelled as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. "We have training to do!"

"What! Hey Dad let go! Let go! Where are you taking me! DAAAAAD!" I yelled as I was pulled from my room.

(Much Later)

I groaned in exhaustion and relief as I gulped down the ice cold glass of water. It was pure heaven! Never had water tasted so good! Upon finishing the glass I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and groaned in discomfort as my feet throbbed. My father being the complete slave driver that he is, made me do the regular work out routine and then told me to do it again! Then on top of that he made me do advanced chakra control training that he had gotten tips from from Gai, Konoha's beast of annoying preachings of youth. I spent the last three hours trying to climb a fricking tree with no hands! I managed to climb 20 feet up by the end of it but I had to stop as my feet are just throbbing. A little while later after the worst of the throbbing had gone down my father walks in the house.

"And why are you not out training?" He asked with a serious tone. I simply glared at him. "You don't have time to be lounging around here when the Exams are just two days away! You need to train! To be all that you can be!" He yelled striking a pose.

"You seriously need to spend less time around that Gai guy. What is the point of all this training if by the end of it I'm too tired to even get tot he exam?" I asked matter-of-factly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I keep up this pace I'm going to be too physically exhausted to take the exam."

"Really? I didn't think about it like that." He said a bit depressed. "I'm sorry I just want you to be successful."

"I know you do." I got up and gave him a hug. "I want to make you proud and pass those exams and become as good a ninja as you think I can be, but I do have limits Pops."

"I'm proud of you now and will be whether or not you pass the exam." He hugged me back, tears streaming down his face. "Can I make you a deal then?"

"Sure Dad."

"I'll give you tomorrow off physical training if you spend the rest of the afternoon training."

"Tempting...I'll accept if we go out for dinner tomorrow, my choice but your paying."

"Deal! Now then, An hour for Lunch and rest and then your gonna train non-stop till I close up shop for the night!"

"Sigh...fine."

The following afternoon was tiring to say the least but as like my fathers always said, "Even if its tiring and repetitive it helps to build your endurance."

I could care less as to whether or not it helped my endurance, I just wanted this day to end. Don't get me wrong, I was into my training, but my father took it to all new extremes and for the last few weeks he increased my training regiment as the date for the Academy exams neared. I knew that he'd still have me doing revision for the written exams but I was looking forward to tomorrow where I would finally have a chance to rest my aching body.

I ran through several tiajutsu combos imagining myself fighting several enemy ninjas as I did. Following that I did target practise with my shuriken and kunai. After that I some chakra control exercises including the one that Gai had given to my father. And after that I practised a couple jutsu that were sure to appear in the exam including clone jutsu and substitution.

I was doing the former when my father appeared out of nowhere and struck me in the back sending me hurtling forwards into a nearby tree trunk.

"YOU NEED TO DO BETTER THAN THAT KISUKE!" My father yelled shaking his fist at me in his moment of passion. Taking another look to where I had landed he saw only a log lying on the ground. "A substitution!" He yelled panicked and spun round on his heel as I launched myself from a tree branch and attempted to strike him.

My father managed to leap away just in time as my heel smashed into the ground, (I had been aiming for his shoulder) I dashed after him determined to keep the initiative. I used the well practised combos I had been stringing together this afternoon to try and knock him down but my fathers determination allowed him to dodge or block all my attacks. We now stood several feet apart, both of us breathless, me due to the fact I had been training hard for the last few hours and my father because he was good in short bursts. He threw his all into a fight making him quite difficult to take down or defend against if you were on the defensive but he just didn't have the staying power to last in a fight.

"Not bad Kisuke." My father panted and noticeable smirk of pride on his face. "But you can still do better than this."

"He-he, bring it old man." I jested knowing it would rile him a bit.

"I'll bring it all right!" And bring it he did. My father charged me at a pace that surprised me but I was ready for him. Making a few hand signs two clones appeared next to me in a puff of smoke but this didn't slow my father down. He charged headlong into me and my clones causing one to disappear as he clotheslined it as he ran at us. He skidded to a halt and charged at the remaining clone and my self but we charged him simultaneously and my plan worked. At the speed he was moving he couldn't think fast enough to decide who to attack and in his moment of hesitation I delivered a strong punch to his gut driving the air out of his lungs and knocking him to the ground where he stayed wheezing desperately as he tried to catch his breath.

I helped him sit up as he wheezed and coughed, tears streaming down his face. I sat next to him and he instantly put his arm my shoulders and pulled me into an awkward hug.

"DAD! Let go!" I yelled as he clutched me to him.

"I'm so proud of you! You're going to pass those exams on Monday and become a ninja! I couldn't be prouder." He sobbed.

I managed to pry myself away from him and stood up and brushed myself off. I watched him stand, still obviously quite sore from my hit.

"Dad, you really need to stop these surprise attacks or one of these days your gonna be seriously hurt."

"Non-sense! I'm in my prime! I will be attacking you for many years to come, don't you worry!"

"Gee...thanks dad." I said sarcastically before walking in the direction of our home.

I woke on Sunday and saw that it was 10am. That was really unusual, my father would normally have had me out doing a couple of hours of training by now but I guess when he said I could have the day off from physical training he meant I could get some decent rest as well. Climbing out of bed wearing only a pair of light blue boxers I left my room and walked two doors down to the bathroom to relieve myself after my long sleep.

Still half asleep I finish the routine and take the time to brush my teeth before returning to my room to dress. As I passed the door between the bathroom and my room I froze a second as I sensed a feeling of danger. The door swung open and a figure launched itself at me. I leapt into the air over the figures attack and at the height of my jump planted my feet on one wall and my hands on the opposite channelling my chakra into the palms of my hand and the soles of my feet to hold me in place mere inches from the ceiling.

The figure spun round and looked up at me. It held a kunai in hand and wore a plain white mask with eye holes in it to allow the wearer to see. They wore a black outfit with padded body armour to soften the blows that they might receive, a short sword strapped to their back. Upon taking the brief second to take in the masked figure I knew that it wasn't my father and my eyes widened in the realisation.

The masked figure spun the kunai in hand with practised ease before throwing it directly at me. My heart pounded in my chest as adrenaline pumped through me and I twisted my body and pushed off the walls propelling myself further up the hall, narrowly avoiding the kunai. I landed and rolled to my feet the thrown kunai buried in the roof where I had been seconds previously. The masked figure calmly drew his short sword from his back and entered a stance where he pointed the blade threateningly at me. I began to panic, I had no weapons to defend myself, I needed a weapon.

I threw myself into my room slamming the door shut behind me and dashed over to my kunai holder which lay on my desk where I had discarded it the night before. I managed to grab the holder and draw out a kunai when my door slammed open and the mask figure enter. At the moment I heard the door crash open I spun and dashed for my window throwing one of my kunai's through it causing it to shatter before leaping out of my window onto the street below. Several people shrieked as I landed shocked at the sound of breaking glass. Taking no heed I dashed down the street daring to glance over my shoulder to see the masked ninja pursuing me and gaining ground quickly.

I ran into the market place hoping it to have a ninja or someone capable of helping me. I saw the archway leading to the market and a glimmer of hope sent a rush of adrenaline through my body easing the burn coming from my muscles as I ran for my life.

Just before I could make it through the archway a blur of movement above me caught my eye and the familiar masked figure dropped in my path and swung his sword at me. A scream caught in my throat as I saw the blade come at me while I was still running flat out, unable to stop in time. I did the only thing I could do, Drawing another kunai from my holster which was still in my hand I blocked the figures blade with it, the force of the attack knocked me into the wall. I rolled under a stab attack the masked ninjas blade sinking a few inches into the wall. He yanked it free and attacked me once more.

I ducked, dodged, parried and blocked his strikes, the speed and force of his attacks making it impossible for me to counter attack him. I back flipped onto a nearby wall narrowly missing another one of his attacks and pushed off it to land behind him and attempted to attack him but he was too skilled. He parried my attack with ease and counter attacked forcing me back. Our fight took us into the market place where people screamed and ran from us to attain safety.

My body now ached with fatigue, never had I been forced to this level of exhaustion in the few minutes that this ordeal had lasted. A well aimed swipe with his sword knocked my kunai from my grasp and I stumbled backwards but managed to remain on my feet, but that moment was all the masked ninja needed. I froze as I saw the blade swing at me in slow motion, slicing through the air towards me. I was going to die!

The moment of freezing panic passed as soon as it rose and now a calm washed over me. I ducked the incoming attack the blade slicing a few hairs that failed to avoid the blade. I did a sweeping kick as I ducked forcing my masked attacker to jump to avoid it and as I came to a stop facing away from him I lashed out with a furious back kick, my heel catching his arm, his sword flying from his grasp and skidding along the sandy ground and under a nearby stall.

My attacker was fazed but only for a moment and they began to attack me using Tai-jutsu. I blocked his initial punches and grabbed his wrist and threw him over my shoulder smashing him into the ground but he merely rolled away and kicked of his back back onto his feet in an amazing display of acrobatics.

He took up a fighting stance as did I but we both remain motionless, both of us observing the other, waiting for one of us to make the next move, numerous civilians standing behind stalls and in alleyways as they watched the fight. Deciding to finally to attack I lurched forward only to stop after my first step as a voice boomed out.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Both myself and the masked ninja turned to see Gai followed by three young teenagers all wearing the headband with the leaf villages crest on it. One was female and she wore a white sleeveless shirt and wore her hair up in two buns. The other wore a white short sleeved top and had long brown hair and two large pale white eyes. The final one wore a similar sickening green spandex suit like Gai did and also had the exact hair cut and slightly less bushy eyebrows that he did, but they were still abnormally bushy!

'That must be his Genin squad.' I thought to myself.

"I want to know what the hell is going on! And why are you only wearing your under wear Kisuke?" Gai asked a frown of curiosity on his face.

"He attacked me! I was in my house when this guy appeared from no where and tried to kill me!" I yelled pointing an accusing finger at the masked ninja. My out burst shocked Gai and he took up a fighting stance.

"Attacking a child such as this in his home! You shall suffer the youthful wrath of Might Gai!" My shoulders slumped as Gai began his crazy youth speech completed with exaggerated poses which boggled the mind. Before Gai could finish his rant and poses the Masked ninja fled only to have Gai in hot pursuit, a trail of dust the only disappearing into the distance as Gai pursued the ninja.

"WAIT FOR ME GAI-SENSAI!" The Gai clone yelled before chasing after them at break neck speed. I turned to the other two who wore expressions of embarrassment at the pairs antics.

"Uh...Are they always like that?" I asked.

"Yes unfortunately. I'm Tenten and this is Neji. Gai-Sensei seemed to know you, who are you?" The brown haired girl asked.

"I'm Kisuke, Gai shops at my fathers shop all the time for those energy bars and protein drinks he likes so much. He and my father have sorta become friends." I answered scratching the back of my head. 'She's cute.' I thought to myself.

"Oh now I remember you! I went in shopping with him once." Tenten replied with a smile.

"Really? I don't remember you, I'd remember someone as cute as yourself." I flirted with a cocky grin to which Tenten blushed slightly and giggled to herself.

"You know, it's not polite to flirt with girls, especially when your nearly naked." Neji spoke up. That's when I realised that I was only dressed in my boxers and was standing in the middle of town surrounded by people pointing and staring at me, some younger kids laughing. I felt myself begin to blush.

"Come on we'll walk you home, you can wear this." Tenten said as she undid a scroll and long white cloak appeared in a puff of smoke. She threw it to me and I wrapped it round myself. It was big enough to wrap round me so I was no longer naked and it reached down to my knees. I felt relief as I hugged it close to me.

"Thanks. Come on my house is this way, you can wait for Gai and your other team mate to get back there."

"Thanks." Tenten smiled. Neji remained silent and the three of us made our way back to my house after picking up my discarded kunai holster and the masked ninjas sword.

Who was the Masked Ninja?

Why did he attack Kisuke?

Will Lee catch up with his beloved Sensei?

Will Gai or Lee ever get laid?

All these answers to be answered in short notice, stay tuned, and remember to review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ Okay guys here's the third chapter. Two in one day, I spoil you lot. Leave a review to let me know if you liked it or if there was any GLARING errors in it. Enjoy the story._

_Be warned there is Male/Female sex in this chapter. I'm not going to tell you who as that would spoil it. If that kind of thing ain't your thang then I'm sorry, but tough._

_I don't own Naruto and until I rule this world, I never will._

**To Be A Ninja**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Squad 5**_

I walked into the Assembly hall and now finally being able to tear my gaze off of my head band that I clutched in my hand I looked around. The large hall was about empty bar the large wooden stage at the other end and the sea of chairs that all sat facing it, and of course one Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was looking at me with a stoic expression but the ever present glint of hatred glimmered in his eyes. I knew not to take offence, Sasuke was like that all the time and the hatred was never directed at anyone, it was a hatred that simmered inside of himself, his own personal demons. He never interacted with anyone else unless he absolutely had to. With his trademark 'Hnn' he turned away from me and I went back to look at the head band in my hand.

I smiled again and admired it for a few minutes, the light from the large windows of the Assembly hall made it shimmer, a burst of pride erupted from my chest before the familiar feeling that something was a miss. I began to tie it across my forehead as was the more traditional way to wear the head band although there were a few who wore it elsewhere on their person. As I was tying it I thought about the final test.

'Was that it? We learned to do clones at the end of last year. Just about anyone could pass that test.' I moved to the front row of seats in the hall and sat down and pondered this train of thought some more.

I was drawn from my thoughts as I watched the next person enter the hall wearing their headband. One after another the student of my class entered and everyone had a Head band. Finally Shinzo entered the hall and he gazed across the numerous bodies of our fellow class mates till he found me at the other end of the hall. Upon seeing me he gave me a smile and motioned to his headband which he wore proudly on his head and I did the same in return. He came jogging over to me and we shook each others hands in a moment of victory and congratulations.

Eventually the final classmate of ours entered the hall accompanied by Iruka and Mizuke-Sensei. If my count was correct then everyone had received their head bands...everyone but one Naruto Uzamaki. As I looked at the depressed blond sitting in the far corner of the hall by himself I felt a moment of pity for him. For all intents and purposes Naruto was a really nice guy, he was just given a rough start in life and was a bit of a prankster.

"Can I have your attention please?" Came the all too familiar voice of Iruka-Sensei. Everyone became silent and turned to face him. "I want to say congratulations to those of you who passed and to wish you well on your journey to becoming truly great Ninja!" He said with a smile but I noticed the look of sadness as his eyes gazed over Naruto although he did well to hide it a moment later. "Tomorrow you will all be allocated to squads and your Jounin-Sensei. I will see you tomorrow at 9am in class. Congratulations to you all." Iruka began to clap and everyone joined in, everyone that is but one Naruto Uzamaki.

Shinzo and I walked home by our usual route and parted ways as he headed off at the usual place to get to his home. Our houses were only three streets apart so it took little time for me to mine after he left. As I approached the front door of my house I got an idea, knowing that my father had closed up early even though he didn't tell me he was going to but I had passed the shop on the way home noticing that it was locked up, I took off my headband and stuck it in my bag before entering the house trying to keep a slightly disappointed look on my face.

As soon as I closed the door I heard the screeching of a chair on the floor in the kitchen and my father appeared running up to me and giving me a tight hug before releasing it but keeping a firm hold on my arms as I saw his eyes dart about my person obviously looking for the proof of my passing the exam. After failing to see the headband his eyes locked with mine and silently he pleaded with me for good news but managing to keep up the act I frowned slightly and gave him eyes of apology and disappointment he let out a sigh and hugged me tight.

"Sorry dad."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for my boy, I know you tried your hardest. You can always try again if you want." The affection in his tone was genuine and I bit back a chuckle that sounded more like a choked sob unintentionally adding to the act.

A movement from the kitchen doorway drew my attention as my father maintained his vice like hug and I saw my uncle leaning on the door frame with a look of disappointment like my father had done but after a wink from me he smiled knowing that I was putting on an act.

"Sorry dad." I said again. He let go of the hug and looked me in the eyes still having a firm grip of my shoulders.

"I know you did your best Kisuke, I'm still proud of you regardless." I snorted as I tried desperately to keep a straight face and my snort made my father frowned in confusion for a few seconds before it dawned on him. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Sorry Dad, it was too good an opportunity to mess with you." I said a blatant smile on my face.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME LIKE THAT!" My father cried and my uncle and I started laughing hysterically.

"Come on show me!" My father pleaded and I reached into my bag and pulled out my head band and he grabbed it from me and held it high in the air looking at it with awe before grabbing me in another bear hug but this time lifting me off the ground and spinning me in celebration while cheering.

"Dad! Put me down!" I pleaded starting to get dizzy from all the spinning. My father put me down and I grabbed a nearby door frame to keep standing as I the hall spun. My father didn't have such luck, after putting me down he staggered backwards a few steps before falling on his ass much to the merriment of my uncle.

"Congratulations Kisuke!" My uncle said walking over and squeezing my shoulder. "Now then, once your father has recovered why don't we head over to the weapons shop and you can pick out your weapon."

"Yeah! Definitely!" I said unable to hide my excitement.

After getting my father back on his feet and I put my headband back on across my forehead proudly we set off to the weapons shop. We entered and it reminded me of a medieval blacksmith. Weapons adorned the walls and table of the front of the shop and out out the back you could see the essential blacksmithing tools that you expect to see. The shop was a bit dark with very few windows and the dark stone floor didn't help matters. The air was heavy with the smell of fire, metal and sweat, I loved it. The owner was stood behind the counter just finishing serving another customer when he looked at us and a smile crossed his lips before he came running over to my uncle and gave him a hug.

"Kenzo Watari you old war horse! It's been so long, where have you been?" The owner asked.

"I've been about. Hows business?" My uncle asked.

"It's been good. Never ending supply of orders flooding my shop so I have little spare time these days. So who are these two?" He asked pointing at us.

"Ah! Of course, Hitsari this is my brother Tenzo and his son Kisuke. Kisuke, Tenzo this is my old friend Hitsari." (A/N: I just made Hitsari's name up on the fly, it sounded all right.. XD)

"Pleasure to meet you both." Hitsari said shaking hands with my father and then myself.

"Likewise." I said.

"So what can I do you gentlemen for today?"

"Well Kisuke here just passed the Academy exam this afternoon and we promised to get him a weapon."

"Oh really now? Well then I guess congratulations are in order." He said. "Since you're the nephew of Kenzo here I'm gonna make sure you get a good price, pick anything you want. If nothing out here takes you fancy then I have few more...specialist items out the back that may interest you."

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"No remember Kisuke, the trick to picking out your first weapon is not about how much damage it can cause but what ever feels right. The weapon chooses its master as much as you choose it."

"Okay...thanks for the advice." I said as I began looking throw the wide assortment of weapons on the shelves as my father, uncle and Hitsari began talking amongst themselves.

There truly was a huge variety of weapons in this shop, some I recognised from training in the Academy and others from the book I had read but had no idea how to use them. Swords, knives, axes and all sort of blades in all manner of shapes and sizes, Maces, shields, nun-chucks, armour and various other weapons lay about the shop.

'How am I going to pick one? There's so many!' I thought to myself and just at that moment something caught my eyes. I moved over to examine it more closely.

It was a Gauntlet with an arm and shoulder guard. It was made of a silver metal that at certain angles took on a gold tinge. The shoulder plate sat on the wearers shoulder while leather straps kept it in place and the armour that cover the bicep and upper arm was layer with plate after plate of armour on top of each other that had engravings on it making them look like waves of the sea and they flowed down the arm. The part that fit over the forearm was a solid metal piece that encompassed your whole arm and had what looked like a large diamond shaped jewel in the centre surrounded by elegant etching of what looked like a powerful water serpent or dragon. I stared at the diamond almost hypnotically, like it was calling out to me, I reached out and picked it up, it weighed practically nothing but felt strong. The door to the shop opened and I was pulled from my hypnotic stare to see Tenten enter the shop.

"Hey Dad, I was wondering...Kisuke!" Tenten cheered when she saw me. She came up and gave me a hug which I awkwardly gave back while I was still holding the gauntlet in one hand, I felt my self blush a little. "So I guess you passed then."

"Huh?" I responded dumbly.

"The exam! You have the Head band." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! Oh yeah! Passed with flying colours!" I said giving her a smile and not trying to blush.

"So you know my Daughter Kisuke." Hitsari said walking over.

"Tenten's your daughter?"

"You bet! My pride and joy!" Hitsari said pulling his daughter into a one handed hug.

"DAD!" Tenten said embarrassed at her father.

"So what you got there Kisuke?" My father asked walking over with my uncle.

"I dunno, it's a Gauntlet of some kind."

"I acquired that beauty only this afternoon. The guy who owned it came in and traded it for a couple of other weapons. Looking at it I'd say it's worth a pretty penny but I have no idea about what it's made of or who made it."

"Really? It looks so cool." I said my gaze travelling over the Gauntlets elegant form.

"You want it?"

"Uh...yeah. I really like it but it looks expensive, I don't want anything too expensive, after all it's my father and Uncle that are paying for it."

"Hmm..." Hitsari was deep in thought for a few moments before speaking again. "Well, since I know diddly squat about it I'll only charge for what I traded for it."

"So what was that?" My uncle asked.

"Well the guy traded it for two Katanas I'll charge you the price I was selling them for."

"Sounds fair enough to me." My Uncle said.

"Oh!" Hitsari Exclaimed before searching the table I picked the gauntlet up from and lifting up a knife in a silver sheath with similar designs to the Gauntlet. "This came with it. You get that as well fairs fair!" He said handing me the blade. I carefully pulled the blade free and examined it. The blade it's self was about twice as long as one of my kunai and was made of the same metal that the gauntlet was, shimmering gold in certain light. It also had a smaller but identical diamond like jewel embedded in the hilt.

"Sweet!" I said running my fingers along the blade.

"That's a nice choice." Tenten said stepping up next to me. "You're certainly going to stand out with such unique weaponry. Make sure you learn how to use them well."

"Thanks I will." I said smiling at her.

"Well them since we're all agreed I gotta start closing up shop. We'll have to meet up sometime Kenzo and catch up on old times"

"I'd like that." My uncle said.

"And Kisuke!" Hitsari said turning to me. "If you ever want a weapons order filled in swing by here, I'll make sure you get a good price!"

"Thanks!"

Shortly after we left, Tenten stayed to help her father shut up the shop and we headed home my uncle coming with us. We arrived home and I immediately tried on my gauntlet, I tightened the leather straps securing it to my left arm and shoulder and flexed my hand. On of the more unusual features of the gauntlet was that it was fingerless allowing me full use of my fingers to utilise hand signs, Kunai and Shuriken with ease. I attached the Matching blade to my belt and positioned it at my lower back, the handle so I could draw it with my right hand. I looked at my self in the mirror and did a series of basic strikes to get used to the feel of the gauntlet but its light weight and excellent fit made it go almost unnoticed so I didn't have to adapt my moves to much to accommodate it.

"It looks good on you" I spun round to see my uncle leaning against my bedroom door frame.

"Thanks. It's so comfortable, it feels like a second skin."

"That's good." He said walking into the room and looking at my boarded up window. "Your father said the window fitters will be here tomorrow so they should be finished by the time your done meeting your new Sensei."

"Okay." There was an awkward silence. "So...I haven't seen you in a long time before the other day...where have you been?"

"I was infiltrating another country, following up on some suspicious activities that had been reported. Took about 6 months to complete."

"6 months...wow."

"Yeah, me and my team are glad to be home and get some down time. We should be getting a new mission soon."

"Busy life being a ninja huh?"

"Yes it is, and a difficult one as well. Just remember Kisuke, what ever happens just remember your nindo, your ninja way."

"My nindo?"

"Your father told me why you wanted to become a Ninja and from what I can tell it is an admirable goal. Just don't forget it and it will help you get through some rough times where otherwise you would find your self quitting."

"Thanks Uncle Kenzo...I'll try to remember that."

"Right, now if your ever in need of a sparring partner and you know I'm not on a mission you look me up you hear, I want to see just how good a ninja you're gonna be because Kisuke, you have a hell of a lot of potential."

My uncle turned and left the room closing the door behind him. I was blushing slightly but I felt a surge of pride from his words.

"Oh! Kisuke!" Tenten moaned as Kisuke kissed the nape of her neck.

We are naked having lost our clothes a good time ago. My penis was inside her, taking her virginity. We moaned in unison as our bodies moved against one another. Sucking on her nipple elicited a small shriek of pleasure from Tenten her arms and legs wrapped round me as thrust into her.

Each thrust of my hips made her moan in pleasure her hot wet walls sucking me in and clamping down hard as I tried to pull free. I was in heaven and from the sounds Tenten was making so was she. This went on for a while before the inevitable was to happen. With one final cry Tenten orgasmed and in doing so she clamped down hard on me cock and pulled me over the edge with her. My body went rigid as I felt myself cum inside her, my semen flooding her womb in our moment if intimate passion. Panting and breathless we kissed our lips mashing together and our tongues wrestling with one another.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
_Anything  
__Or anyone_

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?  


"Huh?" My eyes flickered open, blinking a few times waiting for my vision to clear I saw I was in my bedroom.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life 

It was then I realised that my Radio Alarm was going and that my fantastic dream with Tenten was just that, a dream.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life 

I rolled over and turned my alarm off, my mind still on Tenten and my fantastic dream. When I rolled over to turn the alarm off I felt...sticky. I pulled off my covers.

"Oh...fucking great!" I cursed loudly. I had had a wet dream and now my boxers that I had worn to bed were soaked through with my cum and I still had an erection. "I need a shower." I said swinging my legs out of bed and grabbed my clothes for the day before trying to sneak to the bathroom hoping to gad my father was still asleep and not about to do one of his classic early morning surprise attacks, because if he was I'd be so fricking embarrassed right now at having my father seeing my semen soaked underwear.

Thankfully what ever god that was watching over me decided to give me a break today and I got to the bathroom with no trouble at all. Putting my clean clothes on the side and stripping from my wet boxers I threw them into the laundry hamper. I stopped to admire my self in the mirror, flexing my muscles and admiring my overall physic from my years of training. I quickly jumped into the shower and with a quick wash, rinse and dry later I was slipping into my clothes and drying my wet hair with a hair dryer, it's noise filling the room as it did it's job.

Quickly putting my hair into it's usual ponytail I left the bathroom and somehow managed to dodge a fist that came from no where. Grabbing my assailants wrist I shoulder tossed them to the ground, their body smacking off the cold bathroom floor.

"Dad?" I asked as I looked at my fathers still body. I hadn't even realised it was him till he was motionless on the bathroom floor. He didn't respond however and that made me worry. I could still see the steady rise and fall of his chest. I leant over to get a closer look when suddenly my grabbed me with both arms and pulled me to the floor before wrapping his arms round my neck and his legs round my body locking me in place. I struggles for a few moment before realising that it was pointless, my father had won this time.

"Okay Dad, I give!"

"Haha! Don't think that just because an enemy is knocked down he isn't a threat! Do that in the field and your liable to get yourself killed!" My dad lectured before releasing me.

"Yeah, thanks dad. I'll keep that in mind next time a middle aged 140 pound man with serious mental issues attacks me and I throw him to the ground." I said brushing myself off.

"You're mean to me, you know that?" My father whined.

"Yeah and your delusional. I gotta go dad, I promised Shinzo I'd meet with him a bit earlier today before we get assigned our Sensei's." I said giving the old man a hug before running off.

"Okay, and good luck!"

I ran to my room and grabbed the essentials, kunai, shuriken, money...I looked at the gauntlet sitting on my desk and deciding to forgo wearing it to the Academy I just grabbed the knife instead attaching it to my belt like before and I ran out to meet Shinzo.

Shinzo was waiting for me at the usual place as I ran over. We talked about what our Sensei's and wondering who our squad mates would be would be like and hoping we were put on the same team and the like. Soon we were sitting in the classroom for what would be the last time.

A lot of people were here early, obviously eager to find out who they'd be teamed with. Shinzo and I sat at a table next to the window, unfortunately our usual table was taken but I didn't mind since I still got a window seat.

Shinzo and I talked with a couple of other class mates and soon heard the familiar sound of girls bickering from behind us. Without looking I knew it was Sasuke's fan girls fighting over who was going to sit next to him, I ignored it and continued with the conversation with my friends.

"You know, I can't wait to see what cool Jutsu my Sensei is going to teach me." Yamashi said, he was one of our closer friends and was always fun to be around. "Maybe they'll teach me how to breath a fire ball!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah that would be so awesome!" I said shifting in my seat because I was starting to get uncomfortable. As I moved my elbow hit someone behind me. "Sorry about that, did I knock you?" Asked turning around to see Naruto standing on the desk behind me doing what looked like kissing...Sasuke Uchiha. The pair separated and began spitting and wiping their mouths.

"Whoa...that's brutal..." I muttered. Happy to see Naruto had somehow managed to get a headband, the guy deserved a break but this certainly wasn't one of those times.

"Nar-ru-to!" Came an evil growl. Turning to look I saw Sakura, Ino and several other member of Sasuke's fan club glaring at Naruto and oozing Killing intent at the blond. "I was meant to be Sasuke's first Kiss!" Sakura Shrieked before she and the other girls launched themselves at Naruto who's screams could be heard throughout the Academy. Sometime later when the girls had vented their anger and sat down Iruka entered the room.

"I will now announce the squads and their Sensei's so listen up!" Iruka said before reading off the sheet in his hand.

"Man I wonder who I'll be teamed with?" Shinzo said.

"I hope I get teamed with a couple of babes!" Yamashi declared with a grin.

"Yeah right, more than likely you'll end up teamed with Sasuke and any girl you do get teamed with won't give you the light of day." I joked.

"Squad 5, Kisuke Watari." Iruka announced grabbing my attention. "Shinzo Yakamara and Tatsuki Arisawa. You're Jounin Sensei will be Anko Mitarashi. Squad 6..." Iruka continued but my attention was no elsewhere.

"Hey Kisuke, we're on the same team!" Shinzo cheered giving me a one armed hug.

"Haha! Yeah!" I cheered getting excited at the prospect. Soon Iruka had finished announcing all the squads.

"All right then class, soon your Jounin Sensei's will..." Suddenly a large cloud of smoke burst into existence right behind Iruka making him jump and the rest of the class freeze in shock. Once the smoke had cleared we could all see a female Ninja with tied back black hair with her leaf headband tied across her forehead. She wore a beige jacket over a net vest which if you looked hard enough didn't do much to hide what was underneath but the woman's fierce glare and aggressive body language did make you afraid of doing so.

"All right maggots! My name is Anko Mitarashi and I'm the Jounin leading Team 5!" She yelled aggressively to the class.

"Oh my god!" Shinzo whispered panicked. "She's our Jounin-Sensei!"

"Yeah...tell me about it..." I said not taking my eyes off the intimidating woman standing in front the class room.

"Ah...Anko...you're a little early..." Iruka stammered obvious a little nervous of upsetting her.

"Well then hurry it up I don't have all day!" Anko snarled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_ Okay guys here's the third chapter. Two in one day, I spoil you lot. Leave a review to let me know if you liked it or if there was any GLARING errors in it. Enjoy the story._

_Be warned there is Male/Female sex in this chapter. I'm not going to tell you who as that would spoil it. If that kind of thing ain't your thang then I'm sorry, but tough._

_I don't own Naruto and until I rule this world, I never will._

**To Be A Ninja**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Squad 5**_

I walked into the Assembly hall and now finally being able to tear my gaze off of my head band that I clutched in my hand I looked around. The large hall was about empty bar the large wooden stage at the other end and the sea of chairs that all sat facing it, and of course one Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was looking at me with a stoic expression but the ever present glint of hatred glimmered in his eyes. I knew not to take offence, Sasuke was like that all the time and the hatred was never directed at anyone, it was a hatred that simmered inside of himself, his own personal demons. He never interacted with anyone else unless he absolutely had to. With his trademark 'Hnn' he turned away from me and I went back to look at the head band in my hand.

I smiled again and admired it for a few minutes, the light from the large windows of the Assembly hall made it shimmer, a burst of pride erupted from my chest before the familiar feeling that something was a miss. I began to tie it across my forehead as was the more traditional way to wear the head band although there were a few who wore it elsewhere on their person. As I was tying it I thought about the final test.

'Was that it? We learned to do clones at the end of last year. Just about anyone could pass that test.' I moved to the front row of seats in the hall and sat down and pondered this train of thought some more.

I was drawn from my thoughts as I watched the next person enter the hall wearing their headband. One after another the student of my class entered and everyone had a Head band. Finally Shinzo entered the hall and he gazed across the numerous bodies of our fellow class mates till he found me at the other end of the hall. Upon seeing me he gave me a smile and motioned to his headband which he wore proudly on his head and I did the same in return. He came jogging over to me and we shook each others hands in a moment of victory and congratulations.

Eventually the final classmate of ours entered the hall accompanied by Iruka and Mizuke-Sensei. If my count was correct then everyone had received their head bands...everyone but one Naruto Uzamaki. As I looked at the depressed blond sitting in the far corner of the hall by himself I felt a moment of pity for him. For all intents and purposes Naruto was a really nice guy, he was just given a rough start in life and was a bit of a prankster.

"Can I have your attention please?" Came the all too familiar voice of Iruka-Sensei. Everyone became silent and turned to face him. "I want to say congratulations to those of you who passed and to wish you well on your journey to becoming truly great Ninja!" He said with a smile but I noticed the look of sadness as his eyes gazed over Naruto although he did well to hide it a moment later. "Tomorrow you will all be allocated to squads and your Jounin-Sensei. I will see you tomorrow at 9am in class. Congratulations to you all." Iruka began to clap and everyone joined in, everyone that is but one Naruto Uzamaki.

Shinzo and I walked home by our usual route and parted ways as he headed off at the usual place to get to his home. Our houses were only three streets apart so it took little time for me to mine after he left. As I approached the front door of my house I got an idea, knowing that my father had closed up early even though he didn't tell me he was going to but I had passed the shop on the way home noticing that it was locked up, I took off my headband and stuck it in my bag before entering the house trying to keep a slightly disappointed look on my face.

As soon as I closed the door I heard the screeching of a chair on the floor in the kitchen and my father appeared running up to me and giving me a tight hug before releasing it but keeping a firm hold on my arms as I saw his eyes dart about my person obviously looking for the proof of my passing the exam. After failing to see the headband his eyes locked with mine and silently he pleaded with me for good news but managing to keep up the act I frowned slightly and gave him eyes of apology and disappointment he let out a sigh and hugged me tight.

"Sorry dad."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for my boy, I know you tried your hardest. You can always try again if you want." The affection in his tone was genuine and I bit back a chuckle that sounded more like a choked sob unintentionally adding to the act.

A movement from the kitchen doorway drew my attention as my father maintained his vice like hug and I saw my uncle leaning on the door frame with a look of disappointment like my father had done but after a wink from me he smiled knowing that I was putting on an act.

"Sorry dad." I said again. He let go of the hug and looked me in the eyes still having a firm grip of my shoulders.

"I know you did your best Kisuke, I'm still proud of you regardless." I snorted as I tried desperately to keep a straight face and my snort made my father frowned in confusion for a few seconds before it dawned on him. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Sorry Dad, it was too good an opportunity to mess with you." I said a blatant smile on my face.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME LIKE THAT!" My father cried and my uncle and I started laughing hysterically.

"Come on show me!" My father pleaded and I reached into my bag and pulled out my head band and he grabbed it from me and held it high in the air looking at it with awe before grabbing me in another bear hug but this time lifting me off the ground and spinning me in celebration while cheering.

"Dad! Put me down!" I pleaded starting to get dizzy from all the spinning. My father put me down and I grabbed a nearby door frame to keep standing as I the hall spun. My father didn't have such luck, after putting me down he staggered backwards a few steps before falling on his ass much to the merriment of my uncle.

"Congratulations Kisuke!" My uncle said walking over and squeezing my shoulder. "Now then, once your father has recovered why don't we head over to the weapons shop and you can pick out your weapon."

"Yeah! Definitely!" I said unable to hide my excitement.

After getting my father back on his feet and I put my headband back on across my forehead proudly we set off to the weapons shop. We entered and it reminded me of a medieval blacksmith. Weapons adorned the walls and table of the front of the shop and out out the back you could see the essential blacksmithing tools that you expect to see. The shop was a bit dark with very few windows and the dark stone floor didn't help matters. The air was heavy with the smell of fire, metal and sweat, I loved it. The owner was stood behind the counter just finishing serving another customer when he looked at us and a smile crossed his lips before he came running over to my uncle and gave him a hug.

"Kenzo Watari you old war horse! It's been so long, where have you been?" The owner asked.

"I've been about. Hows business?" My uncle asked.

"It's been good. Never ending supply of orders flooding my shop so I have little spare time these days. So who are these two?" He asked pointing at us.

"Ah! Of course, Hitsari this is my brother Tenzo and his son Kisuke. Kisuke, Tenzo this is my old friend Hitsari." (A/N: I just made Hitsari's name up on the fly, it sounded all right.. XD)

"Pleasure to meet you both." Hitsari said shaking hands with my father and then myself.

"Likewise." I said.

"So what can I do you gentlemen for today?"

"Well Kisuke here just passed the Academy exam this afternoon and we promised to get him a weapon."

"Oh really now? Well then I guess congratulations are in order." He said. "Since you're the nephew of Kenzo here I'm gonna make sure you get a good price, pick anything you want. If nothing out here takes you fancy then I have few more...specialist items out the back that may interest you."

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"No remember Kisuke, the trick to picking out your first weapon is not about how much damage it can cause but what ever feels right. The weapon chooses its master as much as you choose it."

"Okay...thanks for the advice." I said as I began looking throw the wide assortment of weapons on the shelves as my father, uncle and Hitsari began talking amongst themselves.

There truly was a huge variety of weapons in this shop, some I recognised from training in the Academy and others from the book I had read but had no idea how to use them. Swords, knives, axes and all sort of blades in all manner of shapes and sizes, Maces, shields, nun-chucks, armour and various other weapons lay about the shop.

'How am I going to pick one? There's so many!' I thought to myself and just at that moment something caught my eyes. I moved over to examine it more closely.

It was a Gauntlet with an arm and shoulder guard. It was made of a silver metal that at certain angles took on a gold tinge. The shoulder plate sat on the wearers shoulder while leather straps kept it in place and the armour that cover the bicep and upper arm was layer with plate after plate of armour on top of each other that had engravings on it making them look like waves of the sea and they flowed down the arm. The part that fit over the forearm was a solid metal piece that encompassed your whole arm and had what looked like a large diamond shaped jewel in the centre surrounded by elegant etching of what looked like a powerful water serpent or dragon. I stared at the diamond almost hypnotically, like it was calling out to me, I reached out and picked it up, it weighed practically nothing but felt strong. The door to the shop opened and I was pulled from my hypnotic stare to see Tenten enter the shop.

"Hey Dad, I was wondering...Kisuke!" Tenten cheered when she saw me. She came up and gave me a hug which I awkwardly gave back while I was still holding the gauntlet in one hand, I felt my self blush a little. "So I guess you passed then."

"Huh?" I responded dumbly.

"The exam! You have the Head band." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! Oh yeah! Passed with flying colours!" I said giving her a smile and not trying to blush.

"So you know my Daughter Kisuke." Hitsari said walking over.

"Tenten's your daughter?"

"You bet! My pride and joy!" Hitsari said pulling his daughter into a one handed hug.

"DAD!" Tenten said embarrassed at her father.

"So what you got there Kisuke?" My father asked walking over with my uncle.

"I dunno, it's a Gauntlet of some kind."

"I acquired that beauty only this afternoon. The guy who owned it came in and traded it for a couple of other weapons. Looking at it I'd say it's worth a pretty penny but I have no idea about what it's made of or who made it."

"Really? It looks so cool." I said my gaze travelling over the Gauntlets elegant form.

"You want it?"

"Uh...yeah. I really like it but it looks expensive, I don't want anything too expensive, after all it's my father and Uncle that are paying for it."

"Hmm..." Hitsari was deep in thought for a few moments before speaking again. "Well, since I know diddly squat about it I'll only charge for what I traded for it."

"So what was that?" My uncle asked.

"Well the guy traded it for two Katanas I'll charge you the price I was selling them for."

"Sounds fair enough to me." My Uncle said.

"Oh!" Hitsari Exclaimed before searching the table I picked the gauntlet up from and lifting up a knife in a silver sheath with similar designs to the Gauntlet. "This came with it. You get that as well fairs fair!" He said handing me the blade. I carefully pulled the blade free and examined it. The blade it's self was about twice as long as one of my kunai and was made of the same metal that the gauntlet was, shimmering gold in certain light. It also had a smaller but identical diamond like jewel embedded in the hilt.

"Sweet!" I said running my fingers along the blade.

"That's a nice choice." Tenten said stepping up next to me. "You're certainly going to stand out with such unique weaponry. Make sure you learn how to use them well."

"Thanks I will." I said smiling at her.

"Well them since we're all agreed I gotta start closing up shop. We'll have to meet up sometime Kenzo and catch up on old times"

"I'd like that." My uncle said.

"And Kisuke!" Hitsari said turning to me. "If you ever want a weapons order filled in swing by here, I'll make sure you get a good price!"

"Thanks!"

Shortly after we left, Tenten stayed to help her father shut up the shop and we headed home my uncle coming with us. We arrived home and I immediately tried on my gauntlet, I tightened the leather straps securing it to my left arm and shoulder and flexed my hand. On of the more unusual features of the gauntlet was that it was fingerless allowing me full use of my fingers to utilise hand signs, Kunai and Shuriken with ease. I attached the Matching blade to my belt and positioned it at my lower back, the handle so I could draw it with my right hand. I looked at my self in the mirror and did a series of basic strikes to get used to the feel of the gauntlet but its light weight and excellent fit made it go almost unnoticed so I didn't have to adapt my moves to much to accommodate it.

"It looks good on you" I spun round to see my uncle leaning against my bedroom door frame.

"Thanks. It's so comfortable, it feels like a second skin."

"That's good." He said walking into the room and looking at my boarded up window. "Your father said the window fitters will be here tomorrow so they should be finished by the time your done meeting your new Sensei."

"Okay." There was an awkward silence. "So...I haven't seen you in a long time before the other day...where have you been?"

"I was infiltrating another country, following up on some suspicious activities that had been reported. Took about 6 months to complete."

"6 months...wow."

"Yeah, me and my team are glad to be home and get some down time. We should be getting a new mission soon."

"Busy life being a ninja huh?"

"Yes it is, and a difficult one as well. Just remember Kisuke, what ever happens just remember your nindo, your ninja way."

"My nindo?"

"Your father told me why you wanted to become a Ninja and from what I can tell it is an admirable goal. Just don't forget it and it will help you get through some rough times where otherwise you would find your self quitting."

"Thanks Uncle Kenzo...I'll try to remember that."

"Right, now if your ever in need of a sparring partner and you know I'm not on a mission you look me up you hear, I want to see just how good a ninja you're gonna be because Kisuke, you have a hell of a lot of potential."

My uncle turned and left the room closing the door behind him. I was blushing slightly but I felt a surge of pride from his words.

"Oh! Kisuke!" Tenten moaned as Kisuke kissed the nape of her neck.

We are naked having lost our clothes a good time ago. My penis was inside her, taking her virginity. We moaned in unison as our bodies moved against one another. Sucking on her nipple elicited a small shriek of pleasure from Tenten her arms and legs wrapped round me as thrust into her.

Each thrust of my hips made her moan in pleasure her hot wet walls sucking me in and clamping down hard as I tried to pull free. I was in heaven and from the sounds Tenten was making so was she. This went on for a while before the inevitable was to happen. With one final cry Tenten orgasmed and in doing so she clamped down hard on me cock and pulled me over the edge with her. My body went rigid as I felt myself cum inside her, my semen flooding her womb in our moment if intimate passion. Panting and breathless we kissed our lips mashing together and our tongues wrestling with one another.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
_Anything  
__Or anyone_

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?  


"Huh?" My eyes flickered open, blinking a few times waiting for my vision to clear I saw I was in my bedroom.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life 

It was then I realised that my Radio Alarm was going and that my fantastic dream with Tenten was just that, a dream.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life 

I rolled over and turned my alarm off, my mind still on Tenten and my fantastic dream. When I rolled over to turn the alarm off I felt...sticky. I pulled off my covers.

"Oh...fucking great!" I cursed loudly. I had had a wet dream and now my boxers that I had worn to bed were soaked through with my cum and I still had an erection. "I need a shower." I said swinging my legs out of bed and grabbed my clothes for the day before trying to sneak to the bathroom hoping to gad my father was still asleep and not about to do one of his classic early morning surprise attacks, because if he was I'd be so fricking embarrassed right now at having my father seeing my semen soaked underwear.

Thankfully what ever god that was watching over me decided to give me a break today and I got to the bathroom with no trouble at all. Putting my clean clothes on the side and stripping from my wet boxers I threw them into the laundry hamper. I stopped to admire my self in the mirror, flexing my muscles and admiring my overall physic from my years of training. I quickly jumped into the shower and with a quick wash, rinse and dry later I was slipping into my clothes and drying my wet hair with a hair dryer, it's noise filling the room as it did it's job.

Quickly putting my hair into it's usual ponytail I left the bathroom and somehow managed to dodge a fist that came from no where. Grabbing my assailants wrist I shoulder tossed them to the ground, their body smacking off the cold bathroom floor.

"Dad?" I asked as I looked at my fathers still body. I hadn't even realised it was him till he was motionless on the bathroom floor. He didn't respond however and that made me worry. I could still see the steady rise and fall of his chest. I leant over to get a closer look when suddenly my grabbed me with both arms and pulled me to the floor before wrapping his arms round my neck and his legs round my body locking me in place. I struggles for a few moment before realising that it was pointless, my father had won this time.

"Okay Dad, I give!"

"Haha! Don't think that just because an enemy is knocked down he isn't a threat! Do that in the field and your liable to get yourself killed!" My dad lectured before releasing me.

"Yeah, thanks dad. I'll keep that in mind next time a middle aged 140 pound man with serious mental issues attacks me and I throw him to the ground." I said brushing myself off.

"You're mean to me, you know that?" My father whined.

"Yeah and your delusional. I gotta go dad, I promised Shinzo I'd meet with him a bit earlier today before we get assigned our Sensei's." I said giving the old man a hug before running off.

"Okay, and good luck!"

I ran to my room and grabbed the essentials, kunai, shuriken, money...I looked at the gauntlet sitting on my desk and deciding to forgo wearing it to the Academy I just grabbed the knife instead attaching it to my belt like before and I ran out to meet Shinzo.

Shinzo was waiting for me at the usual place as I ran over. We talked about what our Sensei's and wondering who our squad mates would be would be like and hoping we were put on the same team and the like. Soon we were sitting in the classroom for what would be the last time.

A lot of people were here early, obviously eager to find out who they'd be teamed with. Shinzo and I sat at a table next to the window, unfortunately our usual table was taken but I didn't mind since I still got a window seat.

Shinzo and I talked with a couple of other class mates and soon heard the familiar sound of girls bickering from behind us. Without looking I knew it was Sasuke's fan girls fighting over who was going to sit next to him, I ignored it and continued with the conversation with my friends.

"You know, I can't wait to see what cool Jutsu my Sensei is going to teach me." Yamashi said, he was one of our closer friends and was always fun to be around. "Maybe they'll teach me how to breath a fire ball!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah that would be so awesome!" I said shifting in my seat because I was starting to get uncomfortable. As I moved my elbow hit someone behind me. "Sorry about that, did I knock you?" Asked turning around to see Naruto standing on the desk behind me doing what looked like kissing...Sasuke Uchiha. The pair separated and began spitting and wiping their mouths.

"Whoa...that's brutal..." I muttered. Happy to see Naruto had somehow managed to get a headband, the guy deserved a break but this certainly wasn't one of those times.

"Nar-ru-to!" Came an evil growl. Turning to look I saw Sakura, Ino and several other member of Sasuke's fan club glaring at Naruto and oozing Killing intent at the blond. "I was meant to be Sasuke's first Kiss!" Sakura Shrieked before she and the other girls launched themselves at Naruto who's screams could be heard throughout the Academy. Sometime later when the girls had vented their anger and sat down Iruka entered the room.

"I will now announce the squads and their Sensei's so listen up!" Iruka said before reading off the sheet in his hand.

"Man I wonder who I'll be teamed with?" Shinzo said.

"I hope I get teamed with a couple of babes!" Yamashi declared with a grin.

"Yeah right, more than likely you'll end up teamed with Sasuke and any girl you do get teamed with won't give you the light of day." I joked.

"Squad 5, Kisuke Watari." Iruka announced grabbing my attention. "Shinzo Yakamara and Tatsuki Arisawa. You're Jounin Sensei will be Anko Mitarashi. Squad 6..." Iruka continued but my attention was no elsewhere.

"Hey Kisuke, we're on the same team!" Shinzo cheered giving me a one armed hug.

"Haha! Yeah!" I cheered getting excited at the prospect. Soon Iruka had finished announcing all the squads.

"All right then class, soon your Jounin Sensei's will..." Suddenly a large cloud of smoke burst into existence right behind Iruka making him jump and the rest of the class freeze in shock. Once the smoke had cleared we could all see a female Ninja with tied back black hair with her leaf headband tied across her forehead. She wore a beige jacket over a net vest which if you looked hard enough didn't do much to hide what was underneath but the woman's fierce glare and aggressive body language did make you afraid of doing so.

"All right maggots! My name is Anko Mitarashi and I'm the Jounin leading Team 5!" She yelled aggressively to the class.

"Oh my god!" Shinzo whispered panicked. "She's our Jounin-Sensei!"

"Yeah...tell me about it..." I said not taking my eyes off the intimidating woman standing in front the class room.

"Ah...Anko...you're a little early..." Iruka stammered obvious a little nervous of upsetting her.

"Well then hurry it up I don't have all day!" Anko snarled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Okay guys here is chapter 4 and the start of the bell test. Now I think that each Jounin has their own test for each of the squads but I went with the bell test because Anko was taught by Orochimaru and he was taught by the third Hokage who used the bell test so this makes sense to use it although I have given it a little twist seeing as Anko is a little twisted herself, I think it still works so I hope you enjoy it._

_Also feel free to review and give you views, reviews and opinions on my stories and any possible ideas you may have to improve them. I'm open to ideas so feel free to give some. :)_

_I don't own Naruto and until I rule this world, I very likely never will. ;p_

**To Be A Ninja**

_**Chapter 4**_

_The Bell Test (Part 1)_

After Anko had suddenly appeared and startled everyone in the room she gathered squad 5 and we left the room leaving everyone else to wait for their Sensei's. Anko took us to a nearby restaurant and we all sat down, myself, Shinzo and our other team mate Tatsuki, a girl with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes and an athletic build. She was as tall as I was and wore her head band across her left arm and wore shorts and a t-shirt. We all sat next to each other on one side of the table across from our Jounin-Sensei, Anko.

Anko was eating some Dango and was obviously enjoying it. Since we had left the Class room Anko had said nothing leaving the three of us wonder what our obviously scary and aggressive Sensei was going to do with us. Once she finished her first bite she turned her attention to us with a glare making us flinch.

"I do so love Dango." She says with a smile. Not what I had expected her to say. "Now then, tell me about yourselves." She said taking another bite of Dango.

"Uh...What do you mean Sensei?" I ask nervously somehow managing to stop my voice from breaking hiding my nervousness.

"Tell me your names, likes, dislikes...dreams of the future...that sort of thing." She mumbled through a mouthful of Dango.

"W..why don't you go first Sensei...to show us how it's done?" Tatsuki asked nervously.

"Okay." Anko swallowed her mouthful of Dango before continuing. "My name is Anko Mitarashi, I am a Jounin of the hidden leaf. My likes are few and my dislikes are many but you don't need to know any of them. I have dreams for the future but you haven't earned the right to know them yet."

We all stared at her blankly at her vague and frankly non-informative description of herself. She took another bite of her Dango and pointed at Shinzo who was sitting on my right.

"All right then, you." Anko ordered giving Shinzo a glare.

"All...all right. My name is Shinzo Yakamara, I like hanging out with my friends and dislike people who make fun of others. My dream is to become a great Ninja like my Grandfather."

"Hmm..." Anko thought over Shinzo's description if himself and then pointed at Tatsuki. "Now you."

"My..my name is Tatsuki Arisawa, my likes are practising my Tai-jutsu and I dislike the numerous Fan Girls that plagued my Academy class. My dreams are to one day open my own Tai-Jutsu academy." Anko smiled at this, why I don't know but all I know is that her smile really creeps me out.

"And finally you." she said pointing at me with a Dango stick.

"I'm Kisuke Watari. I like relaxing in my free time which isn't often as I spend most of my free time training. I don't dislike a lot of things...perhaps the way my father ambushes me nearly everyday of life." I saw another smile creep onto Anko's lips, seriously, she was really beginning to creep me out. "And my dream for the future is to become strong enough to protect those I care about."

"Interesting bunch you lot are." She said putting the last potion of Dango into her mouth. "Well then, you three are to meet me tomorrow morning at sunrise at training ground 13, you know where that is right?" We all nodded. "I'm going to put you three through survival training."

"But...we already did that stuff in the academy...Shinzo muttered, barely audible.

"This training is going to make that training look like a box of cuddly kittens!" She smiled sadistically and stood up putting the money for her meal on the table. She went to leave and turned just as she reached the door. "Oh and if I were you I wouldn't eat breakfast, you're likely to throw up!" She smiled again and left leaving us by ourselves. I don't know about Shinzo or Tatsuki but I was ready to piss myself.

Still bleary eyed I made it to the training ground with Shinzo and Tatsuki, we agreed to meet on the way and arrive together. The first rays of sunlight glimmered in the horizon as the sky became a glorious mix of red, orange and pink. We were however too nervous to admire the view keeping a eye out for our Sensei. She was not someone to under estimate by any means and it would have surprised me if she would start our survival training by blasting us with a barrage of Shuriken.

I had my hair up in the usual manner, and wore black pants and a t-shirt. I had opted to put on my Gauntlet this morning thinking that I'd need every bit of protection I could get from Anko-Sensei's survival training. I had put on the White Cloak that Tenten had given my giving me some extra warmth from the cold morning air. Shinzo and Tatsuki really liked the elegant Dragon design stitched in red thread across the back of the cloak and I didn't mention my gauntlet to them yet, hoping to keep it a surprise just in case Anko-Sensei pitted us against each other.

We took the time to observe our immediate surroundings while we waited for Anko-Sensei. It was a heavily forested area and a river could be heard nearby somewhere in the dense tree line. We stood in a clearing sitting around a large boulder.

"Morning kiddos!" We all jumped at the voice that appeared from nowhere turning to see Anko-Sensei sitting cross legged onto of the boulder we had been leaning against like she had been there for a while.

"Anko-Sensei!" Tatsuki yelled.

"All right then since we are all here lets begin." Anko-Sensei gracefully leapt down from the boulder to stand in front of us and held up 3 small bells attached to a red ribbon and jangled them before throwing each of us one. "Here's your mission. You each have a bell and your mission is to keep a hold of one until the time limit is up." She pulled out a large alarm clock from her jacket pocket and sat it on the boulder.

"What do you mean?" Shinzo asked nervously.

"Oh its easy. You each have a bell and I'm going to take them from you." Anko-Sensei said matter-of-factly. "If you manage to pass the test when the alarm sounds then you are officially Genin of the Konoha."

"What? But we already are Genin!" Tatsuki yelled pointing to her headband.

"That's what Iruka meant!" I exclaimed grabbing everyone's attention as the realisation struck me.

"What do you mean Kisuke?" Shinzo asked.

"I thought the final test was too easy to count for 66% of our grade! The clone Jutsu test wasn't the final test! This is!"

"You're pretty bright kid!" Anko smiled giving me a wink. "That's right, this 'is' the final test to become Genin. Only around 33% of your class will become Genin meaning that at most 9 to 12 members of your class will become ninja."

"WHAT!" We all cried.

"But we've all tried so hard for this!" Tatsuki cried.

"Sorry kid but life's no picnic. You either succeed or you fail, live or die. That is the life of a ninja. Now, I'm going to give you all a minutes head start and then I'm going to track you down and take you're bells from you. If you lose your bell you can try to take it back from me..." She scoffs at the notion. "Or you can take on of the other bells your team mates have. If you manage to pass the test you become Genin and if you don't then you go back to the academy to try again next year!" She smiles sadistically and licks her lips.

"But that's not fair! You're a Jounin! There is no way we can beat you!" Shinzo yells.

Anko looks at her watch. "30 second left before I came after you. Times a ticking."

"Shit!" I curse and we all run for the tree line splitting off into different directions making it more difficult for her to track all of us and hoping that she goes after one of the others.

~~~(Anko's POV)~~~

"This is too easy." I laugh as I watch the three of them split off in different directions. Pulling out a stick of Dango from my pocket and taking a bite. God! I love Dango! "Right better get to work." I dash of into the trees after them.

~~~(Kisuke's POV)~~~

I was running full pelt threw the tree branches trying to get as much distance as I can from Anko-Sensei as I can. Sensei? More like Psychopathic. She's going to enjoy every minute of this and I'm not going to let her fail me now! I've worked to hard for this.

I leap down from the trees next to the river I had heard earlier. I scan the area keeping an ear out for any sounds of movement. 'There is plenty of cover and a good bit of open space around the river bank maybe I can set a trap to slow her down?' I think to myself.

"You're pretty fast kid!" I felt my blood freeze as I recognised Anko's voice. I spun round drawing a kunai from its holster to see her standing on a tree branch with a confident smirk on her face. "I actually had to work up a sweat trying to catch up with you. Now I'm going to give you one chance and one chance only. Hand over the bell peacefully and I won't beat your ass."

"Like hell I'm just handing it over!" I yell at her, my left hand grasping at the bell attached to my belt subconsciously, Anko couldn't see because my cloak covered most of my body, the only visible body part other than my head was my right hand which held my Kunai at the ready.

"That's what I'd hoped you'd say." She did her patented Sadistic smile and liked her lips in anticipation sending a shiver up my back.

In a blur of movement Anko leapt from the branch and appeared next to me brandishing her own Kunai, I managed to block her strike with my own before leaping away trying to create distance between us.

"Not too shabby kid, you've got good reflexes but you know that you can't beat me." She said in a mocking tone spinning her Kunai in her hand.

"Don't under estimate me!" I yell and dash full speed at her. She doesn't even flinch as I charge and moves at the last second to avoid my slash with out breaking a sweat. I don't let up following up with slash after slash with my Kunai only for them to be easily dodged or parried. Finally she got bored and blocking one of my strikes she kicked me in the chest hard. I was sent flying back into a nearby tree trunk with a 'thump'. Groaning in pain I manage to stay on my feet but the impact send shock waves though out my entire body putting me off balance, regardless I raise my Kunai defensively readying for her next attack but she just stood there eyeing me up, toying with me.

I switch to a defensive stance hoping that she'll hold off a few moments longer allowing me to catch the breath that she had knocked out of me. Damn she was fast and strong, I'd have to make sure not to give her an opening and make sure that my first strike counts because if I don't take her down first time there was little chance of getting another opportunity.

Anko didn't wait long, she reached for her holster and threw half a dozen Shuriken at me which I dodged by jumping straight up into the tree. While I was in mid air however Anko blurred into my vision in front of me and before I could react round house kicked me in the head sending me flying head first into another tree a few feet away. I dropped like a stone after the impact and landed hard on the ground at the foot of the tree.

Somehow I had managed to remain conscious and pain shot through my body and I could feel my self bleeding from a gash on my head. Struggling against the pain I sat my self up using the tree for support my vision blurring as I did this. Anko wasn't pulling any punches here. I felt the warmth of my blood flow down my face and drop from my chin as I focused on the blurred figure that was Anko walking slowly over to me.

"Man kid, I thought you'd put up a better fight being in the top 5 of you class. Man if this is the standard this year we'll be lucky to get a handful of Genin this year." Anko mocked.

I heard the slight tapping of droplet of liquid hitting metal and looked down, my blood was dripping onto my gauntlet onto the diamond like jewel that was embedded in the forearm. The Jewel glowed white and I felt a warmth flow through me, I saw Anko stop in her tracks as she saw the glow as well. The warmth shot through me and I felt the pain in my body recede and I pulled myself to my feet and gave Anko a glare as I felt a surge of energy and confidence rush through my body. I reached behind me and drew the knife from its sheath and got into a low crouching stance holding my armoured left arm up defensively.

"Crawling Dragon." I said with an animalistic growl. Where the fuck did that come from?

As if with a mind of its own my body ran forward straight for Anko. I attacked with a combination of low sweeps, and slashes with the knife I held keeping all my strikes aimed for her legs and mid rift, keeping in a crouched stance the whole time meaning my head was never any higher than her stomach as I let loose a fast combinations of moves I had never even seen before, I realised that I was still in control of my body but it was like I was moving on instinct blocking the over head strikes from Anko with my Gauntlet before trying to sweep her legs out from under her.

Anko after a couple of minutes of my relentless assault managed to leap up into a tree away from me. I resumed my crouched stance and glared at her.

~~~(Anko's POV)~~~

'What the fuck was that?' Anko thought. 'I've never seen that style before...where the hell did this kid learn it? I'm faster than him and yet I couldn't even land a blow. Maybe this kid has some promise but I've gotta end this soon or the other two will get away.'

~~~(Kisuke's POV)~~~

Anko had remained motionless in the tree for a few moments before giving me a determined look, obviously I had caught her by surprise, hell I surprised myself. She tossed her Kunai straight at me and I parried it with my knife with my blade and she went through a quick series of hand signs.

"**_Serpent Binding Jutsu!_**" I went wide eyed as several snakes burst from the ground around me and launched them selves at me. I didn't have a chance to think, I reacted on instinct. I ducked down further narrowly dodging two of the snakes and then spinning on the spot and swinging my knife I manage to slice four of the snakes in half and rolled away dodging the other six or so that had tried to latch onto me. The snakes how ever lurched forward somehow taking flight in my direction but twisting my body away from their gaping jaws each time managed to slice through them all, their severed bodies littering the ground around me.

I glanced to the branch Anko had been standing on to find her gone. I begin to scan the area when my instincts kicked in again. Spinning round to face Anko but I was too slow. "**_Hidden Shadow __Snakes!_**" Several Snakes shot from Anko-Sensei's sleeve and wrapped around my neck and waist while four others sank their fangs into my wrists and ankles, the force they hit me with sent me flying into a nearby tree. Wincing in pain I glared at Anko and felt my arms and legs go limp. Another snake slithered from Anko's sleeve and slowly slithered it's way over and removed the bell from my belt and returned its master. Once Anko had the bell in hand the rest of her snakes let me go and I slid limply to the ground and watched as the snakes disappeared into Anko's sleeve.

"Tough luck kid, the snake's venom isn't deadly but should make you numb for a while." She tossed the bell into the air before catching it again. "I'm actually impressed that a snot nosed kid like you made me use not one but two Jutsu, you should be very proud. Now, I've got to go hunt down your Team mates. See you later kid!" With that she disappeared in a blur and I reached out vainly to grab her only to wince in pain as my arms and legs were completely numb, the gash on my forehead still bleeding but it had slowed somewhat. I felt myself fading, the world beginning to darken as I passed out before I couldn't fight it any longer and went completely limp.

Darkness...I was surrounded by darkness. Looking round I was not only surrounded in darkness and there wasn't any light or shapes to be seen any where I was actually floating in this never ending sea of Darkness. Where was I? The fight with Anko came flooding back, the beating I had taken and the way her snakes had...god...please don't tell me I was dead...no...Anko said that the venom wasn't dangerous...I must have passed out but that didn't explain the perpetual blackness I found myself floating in...a Gen-Jutsu perhaps brought on by the snakes venom. That was possible.

"What the hell was I thinking attacking her like that?" I mutter to myself. "What chance did I have against a Jounin?" Suddenly of nowhere my mind remembered something Iruka-Sensei had said during one of his lessons to the class.

~~~(Flashback)~~~

"Okay then class, who can tell me the most important skill that a ninja possesses?" Iruka asked the class only to be met by silence. "Come on guys what do you think it is?" A few hands raised slowly.

"Is it Tai-Jutsu?" One boy asked.

"No, it's not Tai-Jutsu." Iruka replied with a smile. Another persons hand raised, this time a girls.

"Iruka-Sensei is it Nin-Jutsu?"

"No not that either."

"Chakra control?" Another boy asked.

"No it's none of them but all of them are used in this."

"Then what is it?" Another boy asked with the tone of childish ignorance that only a child produce.

"It's Team Work. No matter how skilful or powerful a shinobi you become Team Work will always be a Shinobi's most valuable asset."

"Oh..." Several students said in unison.

"Yes, even if you take on an enemy ninja who is more powerful and skilful than you if you work as team you can over come them. The sum of the whole is more valuable than the sum of it's parts'."

~~~(End Flashback)~~~

"Of course I didn't stand a chance in beating Anko-Sensei...she's a Jounin. We were meant to be part of a team in order to succeed." I said out loud in realisation. "A fat lot of good it does me now though."

"**It seems you have figured it out."** Came a voice from behind me that resonated throughout the area, echoing off the darkness itself. I spun round and saw nothing.

"Who are you?" I called out my eyes darting about trying to pick out something from the infinite Darkness that surrounded me.

"**I am your Guardian, keeper of the Gauntlet." **The hidden voice said with a tone of age and wisdom and power.

"What?"

"**There is no time for Explanations."** The voice said again, you must wake.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" I ask my voice heavy in sarcasm. There was a moments silence and the voice didn't respond. I was about to call out again when I saw movement to my right. I turned just in time to see a set of massive jaws with razor sharp teeth rush at me and snap shut.

"AHHH!" I shot bolt up right. Panic shot through my body and I winced I as my arms and legs felt heavy as I tried to move them. "Whoa...what was that...a dream?" I sat there steadying my breath and trying to work out what it was. I looked at my Gauntlet, their was a soft glow in the centre of the jewel. "Keeper of the Gauntlet..." I whispered. Then remembering the test and the memory of Iruka-Sensei's lesson. "Crap! I can't be sitting around, I've got to go help the others and get my bell back!"

I struggled to my feet and leant against the tree for support. My muscles felt stiff and I did some stretches like I would before training and felt them loosen. After a few minutes of doing this I felt ready enough to try and track down Anko and my team mates although I still wasn't at 100%. I felt the gash in my head and confirmed that it had stopped bleeding but their was sticky blood covering my face as the blood began to dry. I walked to the river and took a couple of handfuls to wash away most of the blood before grabbing my knife and setting off, leaping through the trees hoping that I wasn't too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**To Be A Ninja**

_**Chapter 5**_

_The Bell Test (Part 2)_

Leaping from tree to tree I ran as fast as I could to find my team mates and hope to god I got to them before Anko-Sensei did, I didn't hold out much hope of that. I stopped when I saw a tree with numerous shuriken embedded in it. I looked about the area carefully making sure to hid myself from view. There were a few signs of battle but not much. A groan of pain reached my ears and I quickly located it. Lying on the ground was Shinzo and he was looking a worse for wear. I leap down a distance away from him, my sudden appearance scaring him for a second till he realised who it was.

"Kisuke!" He yelled. I ran over to him and he got up to meet me.

"You all right Shinzo?" I ask.

"I'll be fine...I didn't think she'd be so brutal...looks like she got you pretty good two." He said motioning to the gash on my forehead.

"Yeah but I'm not gonna lose this challenge yet, I figured out the answer to the test."

"Huh? There was a question to this test? I must have missed it while she using me as a punching bag."

"The reason for this test is not to test our individual skill but to see how well we work together to complete the mission. Your analysis of the whole exam was right on the money. This is the mission, they only let us get to this point if our skills were good enough. We need to find Tatsuki before Anko-Sensei does and stop her from taking her bell and if possible try to take back our own."

"Right!"

With that we took off through the trees in the direction that Shinzo had seen Anko-Sensei take off in. We ran for minutes on end my body finally beginning to loosen up as the snake venom was finally wearing off. We heard an Explosion from nearby and ran in that direction as fast as we could knowing that Anko-Sensei had already caught up with Tatsuki and we were also running out of time. We came across a clearing that was littered with small craters from numerous explosive tags and hid in the tree line to assess the situation.

Tatsuki was leaning against a rock trying to crawl back to her feet. She was breathless and worn out while Anko looked fresh as a daisy, I guess we were nothing more than a warm up to her. Anko raised one of her arms at Tatsuki.

"_**Hidden Shadow Snake Jutsu!"**_ The familiar sight of numerous snakes rushing out of Anko's sleeve sent shudders down my back, Anko truly was a scary individual. I watched as the snake shot towards Tatsuki and grabbed her before she could react having only time to let out a shriek. I noticed that thankfully the snakes had wrapped themselves round her rather than bite her, at least she'll still be able to fight.

"I'm going to go and save Tatsuki, you stay here and attack when we get into trouble." I whispered getting a nod from Shinzo before running out full speed. Anko had her back to me which gave me a few extra moments to get this right.

One of Anko's snakes had removed the bell form Tatsuki's person and was bringing it towards their master. Anko turned around to see me with a surprised expression on her face, she had let her guard down. I quickly drew my blade and rushed at her ready to strike. Anko leap away to safety her snakes releasing their hold on Tatsuki as she did, but Anko wasn't my target. I sliced the head off the snake that had the bell and snatched the bell out of the air as I passed and skidded to a hault putting myself between Tatsuki and Anko.

"My, my aren't we the little hero?" Anko mocked regaining her composure as her snakes disappeared into her sleeve completely. "I'm surprised you're even able to move kid with my snakes having pumped their venom into you. Are you gonna try and run now that you've gotten another bell?"

"It's tempting but no." I threw the bell to Tatsuki. "I'm gonna make sure you don't take Tatsuki's bell and if possible take back my own."

"Kisuke..." I heard Tatsuki whisper behind me.

"Tatsuki, back me up. I can't take her alone." I couldn't see her but I knew she had agreed silently when I heard her stand up and draw a weapon, the familiar sound of metal sliding on metal as a kunai was drawn.

"Giving away the bell, now that was a foolish move. If you want to pass then you're gonna have to take one of these bells from me before the alarm goes."

"Don't worry, I fully intend to." I drop down into the crouched fighting stance I had used against her before. Where this fighting style had come from I had no idea but this wasn't the time to question it.

"Tch...that again. Okay then kid, show me what you got!"

I set off at full speed towards her doing a low seeping kick when I got in range and then followed up with slash at her torso with my blade which she blocked with a kunai. She pushed away my attack and then tried to slash me but I blocked her blade with my gauntlet and went for another sweeping kick forcing her to jump.

"Flying dragon." I growled in the same way I had before when I had first used the crawling dragon fighting style. I leap into the air following her, the look of surprise told me that she didn't expect it, truthfully I didn't either, I was letting my body act on instinct like I had before.

As I pushed off the ground I threw my upper body backwards doing a somersault towards Anko, she managed to block one of my kicks but the other struck her in stomach making her wince. I used that foot to push off of her and to let me spin in mid air swinging my blade upwards as I spun round but with a graceful move of areial acrobatics Anko twisted her body out of the way of my blade making it narrowly miss her and then planted her foot firmly in my face making me go crashing to the ground below.

I managed to roll to my feet and could feel some blood flow from my lip which was stinging like hell, no dount no burst open from the Kick. I watched Anko fall to the ground onto her feet and with an impressive burst of speed she ducked the kunai that Tatsuki had thrown before she charged into take on Anko herself. Tatsuki had a very direct style forcing Anko back from the initial assault but knowing that none of us could take her one on one I ran in to help. I attacked with a series of low kicks and strikes keeping Anko off balance and Tatsuki attacked with forceful kicks and punches. Our styles worked well together and Anko was barely able to defend herself from our attacks.

Seeing an opening when Tatsuki forced Anko to block her strike I thrust my blade forward aiming to stab Anko in the gut, my blade struck home and as a moment of victory began to wash over me she turned into a log.

"Dammit! Substitution!" I cursed yanking my blade from the log before Tatsuki and I were forced to jump away from a shower of shuriken that appeared from no where. Before we could locate our Sensei Several Snakes erupted from the ground around both of us, Anko had used this on me before but this time I didn't have time to dodge it!

Thankfully a burst of shuriken tore through the snakes while they were in mid air dropping them harmlessly to the ground. I turned to see Shinzo running over to join us.

"Nice timing." I panted giving him a smile.

"No problem." He smiled back.

"All right Back to back!" I yelled and all three of us stood back to back with each other scanning the area in front of us for signs of Anko-Sensei. I was forcing my heart to slow, it was pounding hard in my chest and I was beginning to become exhausted. Fighting Anko-Sensei was more of a work out than any of my training regiems that I had done at home. Chancing a quick glance to Shinzo and Tatsuki I could see that they were no better, Shinzo was in the best shape of us having had a chance to recouperate while waiting for an opening to join the fight.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect this." We all turned to watch Anko pull herself from a boulder, literally pulling herself from within the boulder itself. "All three snot nosed brats fighting together. Maybe this will be more fun than I thought." She licked the blade of the Kunai she was holding in an intimidating manner.

"We'll be taking our bells back now!" I say while glaring at her.

"You know what kid, I like you. You remind me of myself. HA! Now then you'd better hurry if you want your bells back, your almost out of time!"

I look to Tatsuki who nods to me with a determined look. Then I turn to Shinzo who gives me an equally determined look and nods. I smile and flip my knife in my hands before throwing it at Anko who twists her body to dodge it and the blade strikes the boulder she had just pulled herself from and sinks in to the hilt. The others ran forward the second I threw the Knife and I quickly followed suit only a couple of steps behind them.

"I don't think so! _**Hidden Shadow Snake Jutsu!"**_ The snakes erupt from both of Anko's sleeves and this time there was a lot more of them and they were heading straight for us. Tatsuki and Shinzo ran off to the sides to dodge the snakes and try to flank Anko while ~I kept running head on into the snakes. Reaching into my pouch I grab a few smoke bombs and throw them between me and the snakes and they explode surrounding the entire area in a purple mist.

I couldn't see anything now myself but niether could the snakes and the heat of the smoke should hopefully be enough to throw off their heat sensing abilities. Running forward a few steps I leap as high into the air as I can feeling numerous snakes rush past my feet. Reaching into my pouch again I quickly find what I was looking for, I pull out two Kunai with explosive tags on them just as I burst free of the smoke and watch Anko-Sensei's glare turn into mild panic as I throw the kunai at her.

"SHIT!" I hear her curse before Two more snakes burst out from her sleeves and block the kunai before they can reach Anko, the following explosion was enough to dispell the other snakes that had protruded from her sleeves, they disappeared in a burst of smoke. I landed on the ground landing in the depths of the smoke from the dispelled Shadow snakes and waited for it to clear before acting, it was now down to Shinzo and Tatsuki.

I heard the unmistakable sound of metal clashing with metal and saw the sparks through the smoke. Using the sparks as a marker I dashed forward blindly into the smoke and burst free just in time to Anko back flip into the air off of the boulder. Without breaking my pace I manage to grab my knife from the boulder and leap up onto it and propel myself off of it after Anko who was just halfway to the ground.

She managed to flip upright again just as I got in range to attack while in midair. I attacked atempting to stab her but she caught my arm and planted her foot in my chest and used my own body as leverage so that she could spin and then using the same foot to propell me over her slamming me into the ground below in a mid air shoulder toss but she had timed it perfectly so that at the exact moment I crashed into the ground she landed on me, using me to not only soft her blow but used her momentum to drive her elbow into my gut driving all the air out of my body. Our combined momentum meant we began to tumble along the ground but just as we rolled she used her leg to kick me off sending me flying threw the air a few feet before I came crashing back down to earth and tumbled a few more feet stopping just short of rolling into a river.

"KISUKE!" I vaguely heard voices yell. I was out of it, my body was wrecked and I couldn't move, hell it hurt as I struggled to breath, trying to refill my lungs with the air that had been forced from them. I don't know how long I remained like that but the next thing I heard was a shriek. Forcing my body to move I turned my head in the direction of the noise and force my eyes open to see Shinzo knocked to the ground seemingly unconscious and Tatsuki being held several feet in the air by Anko. I saw Anko snatch the bell from Tatsuki and then throw her away like she was a piece of trash.

"..." I tried to call out but it came out in a barely audible hoarse cry attracting Anko's attention.

"So still conscious eh kid?" Anko mocked holding up the third and final bell. "Well don't feel too bad about it kid, you did better than I expected but you still failed."

"No..." I tried to stand finding I was barely able to move my arms or legs and it hurt to move them. I forced my limbs to move biting back to sob that tried to escape my lips when I did so but the tears of pain began to pour down my face. I looked from Anko to Shinzo to Tatsuki before turning my glare back to Anko. I felt anger burning in my chest. Drawing on my anger I felt a surge of energy wash over my body and managed to push myself onto my hands and knees.

"Give it up kid, you're beaten and you've got no chance of beating me in that condition." Anko glared at me as if willing me to stay down.

"I won't..." I cleared my throat and Forced myself to one knee. "I won't give up...I won't let you win..."

"This is foolish kid! You know you can win!"

Her words echoed in my head and I fell back to my hands and knees as I lost my balance trying to get to my feet. Remembering the words my uncle had said to me last time we met. _"Just remember Kisuke, what ever happens just remember your nindo, your ninja way."_My nindo...to never let those I care about come to harm. That is my nindo, that is my reason...

"My reason...TO BE A NINJA!" I yelled pulling myself to my feet. I felt a pulse of energy and looked down and saw the jewel in the gauntlet glowing bright with power.

"What ever kid, you're barely able to stand, your out of time and your friends here can't help you. What do you think you can do?" Anko said with an annoyed tone.

'She's right, I can't do anything...' I think to myself before looking back to the gauntlet which was still thrumming with power. 'All right guardian spirit, I don't know if you're real or just a dream but if you are real then now would be a damn good time to help out!'

The jewel in the gauntlet releases a burst of light and I hold out my arm and close my eyes from the blinding light.

~~~(Anko's POV)~~~

'What the hell is with this kid? And what is that light?' Squinting my eyes against the blindingly bright light.

Soon the light dimmed enough and I watched a the light dim and Kisuke's eyes opened now glowing white, brimming with power.

"What the hell..." I mutter stopping when Kisuke holds out his gauntleted arm in front of him. What catches my attention however is the river behind him acting strangely and suddenly a pillar of water erupts 15 feet into the air and begins to take form of a dragon...there's no way this kid can do that!

"A Water Dragon! No fucking way!" I cry as the dragon shoots forward opening its watery jaws and letting out a roar. I spin round and run flat out glancing over my shoulder to see the water dragon catching up. I wasn't expecting this at all...

I glance back again just in time to watch the Dragon lunge forward in attack. I leap over a large boulder, the Dragon smashing head first into the rock. I leap into the air just in time as the rock crumbles to pieces under the force of the attack, the dragon disipates into nothing more than a puddle and I turn my attention back to Kisuke.

I watch as the white light fades from his eyes and then after staggering forward a few steps collapses face first into the ground. I remain where I am awestruck at the fact the kid was able to summon a Water Dragon and he didn't even use hand signs. The alarm sounds and echos across the training field and it pulls me from my thoughts and I walk over to them, all three of the kids are unconscious on the ground, the other two will be fine minor injuries but Kisuke...that kid...the fall he took when I slmamed him into the ground definitely caused and injury, I wouldn't be surprised if he had a couple of cracked ribs bit he somehow managed to get back to his feet through sheer determination...he's one hardy bastard...that's before the whole water dragon incident. I kneel down next to him and examine the gauntlet he's wearing.

'Interesting design...not exactley what I'd call battle gear due to the design, more like a ceremony item...to fancy to be used everyday in the field but what ever the hell just happened this thing had something to do with it.' Looking closer I can see there's not even a scratch on it...it looks brand new. 'That's impossible, I struck that thing numerous times with a kunai.'

"This is too fucking weird." I curse out loud. I pick up their limp forms and begin to carry them back to the starting point.

~~~(Kisuke's POV)~~~

First thing that registers in my mind is the sering pain shooting through my body. I let out a groan of complaint and even that hurts. I force my eyes open and blink repeatedly as the light blinds me. Soon I can make out shapes...yes there are two people standing over me and their mouths are moving but all I hear is faint mumblings. Soon their word became audible and my vision cleared and I could see that it was Shinzo and Tatsuki standing over me.

"Kisuke! Come on man talk to me!" Shinzo pleads a worried look on his face. I try to smile but even that hurts to do.

"..." I try to talk but the words get caught in my throat and I start to cough which sends even more pain spiking through my body as I do so.

"Here, try to drink some water." Tatsuki says holding up a water bottle to me lips and hold my head to help me drink, that's when I realise that I'm lying on the ground. After a few mouthfuls of water, I feel the cool refreshing liquid soothing my parched throat and feel a lot better for it.

"Thank you." I manage to say but my voice is rough.

"Take it easy Kisuke, you took quite a beating." Shinzo said.

'That's right, the test, the bells.' Images from the fight come flooding back, the last memory was trying to crawl to my feet as Anko stood over the unconscious forms of my team mates...then nothing. 'I must have passed out.'

"Whe...Where's Anko-Sensei?" I ask.

"I don't know, we just woke up a short while ago and saw you like this, Anko-Sensei is no where to be seen." Tatsuki answers, her tone full of worry.

"I'm right here." I strain to see Anko-Sensei walking towards us with another person who upon seeing us comes running over to us and quickly moves Tatsuki and Shinzo away from me. He begins to examine me, a medical Ninja. He examines me for a while before talking.

"You're too rough with them Anko, the boys got three fractured ribs and a lot of internal bruising. Never mind the other cuts and bruises. I need to take him to the hospital right away.

"Tch...fine. I held back...its not like an enemy would have you know."

"Yes but they are just Genin, your teaching methods..." The man argued but was quickly cut off by Anko.

"Are none of your concern!" Anko spits angrily and glares at the man who instantly shuts up. "They are my students and I will teach them the way I think is best and if they suffer an injury or two then so be it!"

"But we failed...looks like we'll be heading back to the academy..." Tatsuki said defeatedly.

"No you won't. You passed." Anko said shocking Tatsuki.

"But you got the bells...you said..."

"Forget what I said. A ninja needs to see through deception. Kisuke managed to work it out." I manage a small smile to cross my lips but otherwise remain motionless.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he explained it to me when we met up before finding you." Shinzo added. "He worked out the test had nothing to do with the bells but about working together as a team."

"Really?"

"Yes." Anko said. "In fact when Kisuke gave you back your bell you could have run away. If you had you would have all failed." Anko explained and Tatsuki went wide eyed. "The fact you agreed to stay and fight was the reason you managed to pass the test. You all worked as a team and let me tell you, you guys work well together. Maybe after a few months of training you might actually beat me." Anko winked as she said the last part. "Maybe! So congratulations to all of you, you are now offically Genin. Once Kisuke is out of the hospital we will begin doing missions."

Shinzo and Tatsuki cheered and I groaned my approval my body aching all over. The medic-nin picked me up carefully and proceeded to carry me to the hospital, I noticed that Shinzo, Tatsuki and Anko-Sensei following. I smile crept across my lips and I felt myself fading letting sweet sleep take hold.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Be A Ninja**

_**Chapter 6**_

_A Most Unusual Mission_

I woke in what was undoubtedly the hospital, my vision was blinded by the light and I shut them almost instantly opening them more slowly this time. The smell of the room was the familiar sterile hospital smell, a mix of disinfectant and various medicinal smells that you could never mistake. My body had a warm sensation that I knew from previous experiences coming here was morphine.

"Look he's awake." I heard a voice nearby say, a voice I recognised as Shinzo's. Opening my eyes wide now I saw Shinzo, Tatsuki and Anko-Sensei walking over from a couch that sat on the other side of the room.

"Hey guys." I smile.

"How you feeling punk?" Anko-Sensei asked with a smirk.

"Good...I love morphine." I said jokingly getting a laugh from her and the others. Our laughter was interupted by the sound of a ruckus outside the room followed by various yells and shouts. The door to my room burst open and I saw my father burst in.

"Kisuke!" He yelled running over to the side of my bed. "My god! What the hell happened to you!" He yelled examining my various bandaged injuries fussing over me.

"Dad! I'm okay really!" I tried to assure him but he continued to examine me.

"Mr Watari!" Anko yelled getting his attention. "Your son will be fine can you please calm down."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm his Jounin-Sensei, Anko Mitarashi."

"What the hell happened to him?"

"We had a training exercise and I may have...gotten a bit rough...hehe." Anko said with a nervous laugh.

"You did this to him!" My father yelled accussingly.

"Yes. Yes I did!" Anko growled back at him and gave him a glare. "What are you going to do about it?"

My father didn't take it well and ran at his fist raised. Anko grabbed his fist and with little effort threw him face down on the floor and roughly placed her knee into his lower back and yanked his arm back painfully making my father yell in pain.

"I don't appreciate being attacked Mr Watari." Anko growled and a couple of nurses ran in.

"Please stop fighting! This is a hospital!" One of them shouted. Anko gave her a glare and the nurse flinched but Anko relented letting go of my father. My father clutched hos arm to his chest and stood up.

"Dad! Its okay! Really! It was a test and we passed!"

"What kind of test left you in that kind of condition?"

"A Survival test." Anko said Matter-of-factly. "Out in the field they will come up against Jounin level Ninja and they need to learn how to deal with them and survive. Your son was actually quite impressive." Anko's comment made my father smile.

"So when can I get out of here?" I asked.

"Now if you like." Anko said turning to me. "The doctor was in a little while ago and said it was fine for you to go home once you woke up but to take it easy for a couple of days before resuming your training."

"Great! Lets go! I hate hospitals!" I grinned.

The next day we did some light training, well I say it was light training because that was what Anko-Sensei called it but truthfully it was as intensive as my training I did at home when I was training. Anko-Sensei made us do numerous training exercises as from push-ups to running laps round the village. I think she was trying to find our limitations so she could improve on them, that was the only reasonable conclusion I could come up with, otherwise she was just a tyrant, sadistic and crazy, enjoying inflict pain on others...actually thinking about it, that sounds just like her...god, this was going to be hell!

After a few days of non-stop training Anko-Sensei said we were going to do our first mission. We were all very excited. Our minds raced at what we would potentially be doing, body guards? Removing a group of bandits from a town? Infiltrating an enemy base? Our hopes were quickly dashed...picking up littler around the park...how thrilling. As it turned out much to our dismay, all our missions were like this...boring. Picking up litter, painting a fence, doing some ones gardening, baby sitting...the most exciting mission we had was when we had to catch a seriously fast cat with a ribbon in its ear.

After a while our routine was set, intensive training one day and then a day off missions the next then back to training the next and so on and so on. A few weeks later and we had really grown as a team, Tatsuki had become fast friends with Shinzo and myself and we arranged to do some more relaxing activities during our small amount of time off of training and missions. My father had grown a bit more mellow although he still attempted to launch surprise attacks at me and was going on and on about the power of youth more and more...I was seriously getting worried that he'd turn into another copy of Gai like Lee was...god forbid.

Anyway back to the present, Tatsuki, Shinzo and myself were sitting around our regular training area waiting for Anko-Sensei. We had noticed that every Tuesday and Thursday Anko-Sensei would be late but we never dared turn up late just in case she did turn up on time, she was scary enough when she wasn't mad at you.

"God I'm bored!" Tatsuki said letting out an exasperated sigh. "Anko-Sensei is late, again!"

"Hey relax guys, you know that days she turns up late she's always in a good mood...well better than normal anyway." Shinzo said throwing a pebble into the river we were sitting next to.

"Hey you don't think...nah." I said before deciding it couldn't be true.

"What Kisuke?" Shinzo asked truly interested in what I had to say, more than likely he was bored as well.

"Well I was just thinking, maybe Anko-Sensei is always late because she's...you know...getting some."

"Eww!" Tatsuki groaned. "Kisuke! Why the hell would you think that?"

"Well think about it. Every Tuesday and Thursday she's late and every Tuesday and Thursday she's happy. Anko-Sensei has herself a boy toy." I said smiling.

"Yeah well if it is true then I pity the victim that Anko-Sensei has chosen." Shinzo said before shuddering at the images that ran through his mind.

"You guys are disgusting! Boys only think about one thing! Sex! Everything is sex, sex, sex, sex and more sex. It's disgusting!" Tatsuki ranted.

"And what's wrong with sex?" Came a familiar terrifying voice from behind us. Feeling my blood run cold at knowing that the said person had heard everything we had just been talking about...I prayed to what ever God that the person was not who I knew it was and that I was having a nightmare and would wake up any second. Turning round I cursed silently as I saw the person I had prayed it wasn't, Anko-Sensei.

"Anko-Sensei! I-I-I..."

"Shut it!" Anko-Sensei snapped walking between us and was now standing in the centre of our group. "You guys think I was late cause I was, as Kisuke so elegantly put it, getting some." Anko turned to glare at me and I felt my legs go numb and my face flush red with embarrassment.

"Anko-Sensei..." I began trying not to stutter. "I didn't mean..."

"Be quiet Kisuke!"

"Yes Ma'am."

"As it turns out you're completely correct." She said matter-of-factly. Her blatant honesty literally knocking us on our asses.

"Wait! Seriously?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yup! And Tatsuki." Anko turned to face Tatsuki and she meeped in shock. "There is nothing wrong with sex. In fact as a kunoichi sex will prove to be a facet of your job later in life. In fact for you guys as well."

"Really!" We all yelled in unison.

"Of course!" Anko-Sensei grinned. "Gathering intelligence is a major part of our lives as ninja and gaining our targets trust so they let their guard down is the biggest challenge we face. And people nearly always let their guard down in the bedroom." Anko-Sensei sat on a nearby boulder and pulled a stick of Dango from her pocket and greedily munched on it. "In fact I've just had a great idea." She said with a mouth full of Dango. "I'm going to give you all a mission, and if you complete said mission I will train you in a specialised field of your choosing."

"Really? Awesome!" I yelled. Tatsuki and Shinzo also showed their obvious excitement at the prospect. "So what's the mission Anko-Sensei?"

"You are to find someone and get them to willingly have sex with you." She said calmly but for a second time we all fell on our asses in shock.

"What! Are you serious?" Tatsuki said disbelievingly.

"Of course I'm serious. And before we start our training this morning I'm going to show you all a basic birth control Jutsu."

This can't be real...this has to be some sort of dream...and not nessessarily a good one. However it was not a dream and after Anko-Sensei spent the next hour teaching us the basic Jutsu we began our training.

"Now today I will be focusing on your Chakra control rather than your physical training." Anko said making sure she had our attention. "I want you to climb a tree without using your hands."

"What!" Tatsuki yelled.

"That's not possible..." Shinzo nuttered. I remained silent, a slight smirk of confidence tugged at the corner of my mouth. Anko proceeded to demonstrate by walking up the side of the tree and then along the bottom of a branch hanging upside down she looked up (Down) at her students with a look of smugness.

"Gather chakra in the soles of your feet and walk up the tree." She explained before jumping down to the ground.

"Okay Kisuke, you go first." She threw me a kunai. "Mark the point in the tree where you can reach and then try to beat it each time.

I stood up and closed my eyes in concentration gathering the required chakra in my feet. Planting one foot firmly on the trunk of the tree I pushed off the ground firmly with the other and began to walk calmly up the side of the tree as if I was walking along the street. I got to the same branch Anko-Sensei had walked along did so myself looking up (Down) at my surprised team mates and shocked Sensei.

"Hows this Anko-Sensei?"

"Ha! Not bad kid! I didn't expect any of you to get it first time!" Anko yelled up to me. I stuck the Kunai into the branch before walking back down to the group. "You've done that before." Anko-Sensei said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well...maybe a little. My dad got the idea off a Jounin friend of his and I tried it out. Took me a little while but I eventually got the hang of it." I explained.

"HEY! Why didn't you tell me you could do that!" Shinzo whined at me. I just chuckled nervously.

"Sorry...I guess it just slipped my mind."

"Enough you guys. Okay Kisuke, seeing as you have already mastered this I'm going to give you the rest of the day off."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes, the day is yours to do as you please. Just remember the mission I gave you."

"Yeah...thanks Anko-Sensei."

"No fair!" Shinzo whined.

"Shut it! If you master the technique I'll give you guys the rest of the afternoon off as well."

"Now that's motivation!" Tatsuki cheered and ran to the nearest tree. Shinzo followed her soon after and I made a quick exit, as much fun as it would be to watch my team mates fall on their asses I was going to leave before Anko-Sensei changed her mind about giving me the day off.

I made my way home quickly thinking I'd relax and have a bite to eat while I pondered what I'd do with the rest of my day, I hadn't had a day off since I graduated the Academy after all. I unlocked the front door and made my way to the kitchen. Just as I reached the kitchen I heard a noise coming from upstairs, it sounded like some one was moving round upstairs. My father would be at the shop and the door was locked when I came home...a burgler? Drawing a kunai from my holster I sneak up the stairs making sure to avoid the squeaky floor boards that I had memorised over the years of living here while trying to sneak around the house to avoid my fathers sneak attacks.

I got to the landing and stood still and listened intently for any noises, they were coming from down the hall to my left. I stealthily work my way down the hall consciously adjusting my grip on my kunai as my nervousness began to build, my mind racing at what I would find in the room. A regular civilian burgler or perhaps a fully trained ninja? What if there was more than one of them in the room of if there were others elsewhere in the house? I was now standing outside my fathers bedroom door were the noises were coming from.

There was the sound of movement in there and an occasional banging sound from what could be the intruder rummaging through drawers and cupboards. Do I burst in using the element of surprise to take them unawares and rush them in the attempt to subdue them? Or do I set up an ambush waiting for them to come out of the room when their done? But there could be a group of them in there and judging my the noise I'm sure there is at least two people in there and there could be others in the house and find me before I could spring my trap or the persons in the room could escape from the window...I have to act now, it's my only safe choice.

I deliver a swift kick to the bedroom door and dash into the room. The first thing that hit me was the warmth in the room, it was like running into a wall of heat. The next was the smell, the distinctive smell of sweat permiated through the darkened room. A couple of seconds later my eyesight adjusted to the dim light and I froze to the spot at the sight that was before me, the sight shocked me to my very core so much so that I actually dropped my Kunai.

On the bed my father stood on his hands and knees naked with an equally naked Gai hunched over my father his crotch flush with my fathers bare ass, there was no doubt at what they were doing. The two of them were frozen in their position as we stared at each other all three of us wide eyed in realisation. Seconds ticked by but it felt like hours as we all remained staring at each other in awkward silence.

I was the first to react to the situation, the moment the dull thud of my Kunai hitting the floor echoed round the room I turned on my heel still mid run and stumbling badly I ran from the room. As I ran down the stairs my mind blank, unable to think straight, the only thought going through my mind was to get the fuck out of there. I heard a voice shout after me but I didn't pause for a second, I threw the front door open and ran out and ran down the street not caring where my feet took me.

I ran until I could run any more, my lungs burned, my eyes stng with the tears that streamed down my face and my legs ached from exertion. I collapsed next to a nearby tree and sobbed uncontrolably. After god knows how long my sobs stopped and I took in my surroundings, I was in the woods an area I wasn't too familiar with. I could looked up and saw the sun and estimated it was around midday. I got up and did a few stretches to help elleviate the stiffness beginning to set into my legs from the amount of running I did. I began to wander aimlessly trying to block the image of what I saw back at the house from my mind but like with most things, the more you try to ignore them the more you think about them.

A Kunai flew past my face missing by mere inches and hitting the tree behind me with a thud. Reacting instantly I grabbed a Kunai and got into a crouching position I tried to locate my would be attacker. No further attack came but the sounds of a battle sounded out the other side of the bushes that the Kunai had flown through. I snuck up as close a I could being careful to remain hidden from sight. I came across Tenten and her team mate Neji. Numerous weapons littered the ground and several small craters covered the area and Neji stood in the centre of one of these crators panting heavily and sweating from effort. Tenten stood nearby equally exhausted a couple of scrolls completely unrolled in her hands. Neji visably stiffened before spinning round to face my direction.

"Come out! I know your there!" Neji called calmly. Carefully I stepped out from my hiding place.

"Kisuke!" Tenten shouted with a mixed tone of surprise and happiness.

"Ummm...hi guys." I said nervously giving a small wave.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked with an acusing tone.

"Well..."

"Were you spying on us?" Neji accused.

"No! No, I was just walking by and nearly got speared by a passing Kunai."

"What are you doing walking about way out here? Shouldn't you be with you team training or doing missions?" Tenten asked in a friendlier manner than her team mate.

"I already mastered the training exercise she had us doing and gave me the rest of the day off...I went home and..." I trailed off the images of what I saw flashed through my mind.

"And what?" Tenten urged.

"Oh...I...uh...decided to go for a run and ended up out here." I lied. Neji raised an eyebrow and stared at me, I knew he thought I was lying but after a while he just shrugged it off.

"NEJI! TENTEN!" A voice shouted. We all turned to the source of the shout to see Lee running towards us. "AH KISUKE!" Lee shouted as he saw me. God how loud was this guy?

"Hi Lee." I replied.

"What brings you out to our training ground today?" Lee said a bit quieter now that he had reached us but he was still much louder than the average person.

"I was just passing by...I actually need to head back now so I'll see you guys later." I said looking at each of them before walking back to town.

"Hang on Kisuke, I'll come with you." Tenten said running over to me. "I'll see you guys later!" She shouted back to her team mates.

Tenten and I began walking towards the village, we were about halfway back and the entire walk was done in silence. The silence on my part certainly felt awkward due to the fact that images of my ...'wet dream' the other night kept flashing through my mind and on top of that Anko-Sensei's latest...mission was also rattling about my head...and also...the whole deal with my father and Tenten's Sensei.

"So hows life treating you then?" Tenten asked and I new that I jumped slightly at her question. "Man what's eating you? You're so jumpy."

"Well...I haven't exactly had the best day." I answered, my mind racing as to whether or not to tell her about her Sensei and my father.

"Come on it can't be that bad." She said giving me a smile. "You're father hasn't been hiring people to attack you again has he?"

"No..."

"So is it your Sensei? I heard you got Anko as a Sensei."

"No its not and yes Anko is our Sensei."

"Then what is it?"

"I...I...I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Kisuke! You can tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise." She said firmly stopping my by placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I..." I looked away from her.

"Come on Kisuke, if anything it'll make you feel better talking abou..."

"!"

Tenten just looked at me blankly as her mind tried to process what I had just said.

"Care to repeat that? You spoke so fast I thought you said...Haha! I thought you said that you saw your father and Gai-Sensei in bed together."

"Well...yes."

"Wait! Seriously?" Tenten asked giving me a look of disbelief. "Oh Gai-Sensei! Not another one."

"I'm sorry you had to...wait! What?"

"Oh, well Gai-Sensei is basically a major sex freak. What do you think all his rantings about the 'Power of Youth!' and all that rubbish is?"

"Wow...I just thought he was crazy." We began walking towards town again, the village walls were visible in the horizon.

"Nope." She laughed. "So is that everything? I know finding your father in bed with Gai-Sensei is enough to put anyone through the ringer."

"Well there was also this thing Anko-Sensei told us to do today...but I'm not sure how to say it."

"She told you to have sex didn't she?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

"Please, it's something that most Jounin tell their squads to do. Part of being a ninja, especially Kunochi. Trust me it's nothing to worry about, it's only sex."

"Well...I'm not sure about going up to someone and asking about having sex with them."

"Man! What is it with you guys? You guys know nothing about seducing a woman."

"Well...I'm sorry. I've only actually started thinking about this stuff!"

"Really? Well then who's the lucky girl you've been fantisising about?" Tenten asked with a smirk.

"I..." Oh god...please don't keep asking that. I'm going to die if I have to tell her that I was fantising about her.

"Don't worry about it Kisuke. I'm just messing."

We walked the rest of the way to village in silence and I have to say after our little talk I felt a whole lot better. Something about Tenten just made me relax around her and helped to take my mind off things. Soon enough we were at Tenten's house.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked.

"Only if its no trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. My father is away for a few days to another town so it's pretty lonely round the house, I'd be glad of the company."

"Sure. That'd be nice." I followed her into the house and she offered me a drink and we sat down at the kitchen table and had some idle conversation.

"So do you want to stay over tonight?" Tenten asked.

"What? Why?"

"Well I was considering that since you probably don't want to go home and see your father yet you might want to crash here for the night before going home to that awkward situation."

"Well...I didn't really think about it but yeah, that'd be great. Thanks a lot."

"Not a problem Kisuke, after all we are both Leaf Ninja and we look after our comrades." Tenten smiled ear to ear and made me do the same. She was right, as Shinobi our duty was to protect our Village and our Comrades, one of the first lessons we were ever given in the Academy and one of my reasons to become a Ninja was to protect those that I care about. To have the strength to protect them from what ever dangers may be thrown our way. "Now then, how about we get some lunch?"

The day went by quickly after that. Tenten and I ate lunch in a cafe nearby and just hung out. We would walk around the market place seeing all the baubles and trinkets that littered the many stalls and had fun. I hadn't done this in years, I had always been so focused, so driven to become a Ninja that I had spent all my spare time training. Just having a laugh and unwinding with Tenten for the afternoon had made me feel like a normal kid for a day, because for all intents and purposes I was still a kid even though I was a Ninja. It was enough to take my mind off the events that I had witnessed this morning.

The sun was setting in the horizon when Tenten and I got back to her house. We had bought some take away Ramen from Itchiraku's to take home with us. We weren't hungry yet so we put the Ramen in the kitchen before going through to the lounge. Tentens house wasn't fancy but it wasn't a shambles either, in fact it was incredibly neat and tidy. The furniture was respectable and well used but didn't look untidy, in fact every bit of furniture in the house had the feel that it didn't pretend to be anything more than it was, there was no fancy designs, nothing excessive about their builds. It was made for practicality and nothing else and some how it all fitted together perfectly to give the entire place a rustic feel that I actually quite liked, while my fathers house was definitely not fancy we did have a few luxuries like a large 36" Plasma TV in the Lounge where as Tenten's house had an old 18" TV.

Tenten and I sat on the large couch a couple of feet apart from each other, we hadn't said much since we walked into the house but the silence was a comfortable one. We had spent the entire day talking so not much was need to be said at this point in time.

"I had fun today." Tenten said with a smile.

"Me too. It had been so long when I actually just took time out to hang out with my friends. I had forgot how exhausting having fun could be." I said with laugh before yawning. Tenten giggled.

"You need to take time out to be a kid some of the time Kisuke."

"Yeah I guess you're right." I leaned my head back against the back of the couch and closed my eyes. The couch was so comfortable, it felt like it cocooned you in comfort, like a parents embrace. I felt something moving next to me. Opening my eyes I see Tenten sitting right next to me, mere inches away staring at me with an expression I couldn't quite place.

"Tenten?"

"Yes Kisuke?"

"...What...what are you doing?"

"Well Kisuke...I was planning on kissing you." Tenten replied calmly but her eyes betrayed her nervousness. I didn't know how to react. I just sat there dumbfound and confused as Tenten leaned forward slowly closing the gap till our lips met. Her lips felt like Silk against my own and I felt my heart begin to race like crazy. After a few seconds Tenten pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"Wow...I must be dreaming..." I said without thinking,

"Oh and why would you think that, Kis-uke?"

"Because I just got kissed by a beautiful girl...and I can't believe I just said that out loud."

"Hehe, your sweet. But I can assure you Kisuke that this is not a dream."

"Oh? Hows that?" I asked dumbly. I inwardly cursed myself for sounding so dumb but my brain refused to work properly, it was still over whelmed processing the fact that Tenten had just kissed me and it...it...had felt really good.

"Well because..." Tenten finished her explaination by kissing me again but this time I managed to kiss her back. I felt her tounge flick across my lips and instinctively my lips parted and her tounge slipped into my mouth. Her tongue entangled with mine, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, adrenaline pumping through my body as we kissed, the sensation was incredible.

Eventually we broke apart panting slightly out of breath and stared silently into each others eyes. The passion I could see in Tenten's eyes was incredible, it gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"You're a really good kisser Kisuke."

"Thanks...that was incredible."

"You're welcome." Tenten and I both leaned forward slightly so that our foreheads were pressed together. "I've been thinking Kisuke and...I'd like to help you out with you Sensei's Mission that she gave you."

"What...wait! You mean you want to..."

"Yes Kisuke, I want to have sex with you." Tenten whispered in a lustful tone. Not giving me that chance to respond by kissing me again only this time it was far more forceful. I gave into the kiss, my body responding on instinct as my mind was overloaded with what was happening. From the sensation of the the kiss to the realisation of what what was to come I was completely over whelmed. My body was alight with sensations, every nerve tingled in my body. Tenten was now straddling my lap and guided my hands to her her hips where the stayed after she moved her hands away to roam up under my shirt. I was putty in her hands, and I wouldn't change a damn thing.

**A/N: Okay guys I'm going to stop the chapter there. Now if you want to read about how the night proceeded for Kisuke and Tenten then please review and say so. If not I'm going to skip right to the morning after. Also please leave a review and mention any mistakes I may have made. I am only human after all. Hope you enjoyed the story so far.**


End file.
